givetakelovefight
by The Forsaken Martyr
Summary: Lightning has a chance to get out of Valhalla and return to her normal life with Serah, that is if Cloud doesn't die. how will things turn out.
1. Prolouge

This is during advent children complete version. The next chapter will be after.

Prologue

"Lightning, come over here for a second" said a certain goddess in her throne in Valhalla.

"Yes Etro?" Lightning walked to the goddesses' throne. Lightning has served under her goddess for one year now, as Serah and Noel's quest to save her is in vain. She grew used to having one ally with her for eternity.

"Lightning, do you wish to go back to live with your sister Serah again." Lightning was shocked when she heard this, was Etro going to let her return to a mortal life.

"Yes but I swore to serve you forever?" As much as Lightning wanted to be with Serah and have her old life back, she was a woman of her word.

"I know, but that man you met two years ago, the blonde chocobo haired one that somehow manages to appear here in Valhalla after almost committing suicide. He seems to be facing a powerful opponent for the Second time."

Could she possibly mean cloud, no of course it has to be cloud. "What do you mean?" Her tone sounded more concerned than she would have liked.

"He is fighting a man named Sephiroth again, if he manages to defeat him again, I will replace your position with Sephiroth and send you back to cocoon."

"But how, why I" she was cut off from the goddess.

"I made a deal with my sister Jenovah; If Cloud can beat Sephiroth twice she will give me two new warriors to fight for me. But I fear it may not happen For Sephiroth may be too much of a challenge now since cloud just took down some strong opponents before facing him. If he manages to win, you and your sister will return to cocoon."

Lightning was speechless and probably looking stupid in front of the goddess because not only was her mouth opened her arms where limp and she dropped her Gun blade and shield."

To a spiky blonde headed warrior who is down on his knees, His surroundings turned white as his best friend talks to him again.

"Cloud, you know what I told you, Right?"

Cloud remembered Zack's words, Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens protect your honor as SOLDIER; Cloud remembers Zack's dying words; you'll be… my living legacy.

"I swore, to never forget, but…. I tried."

"That's a good sign, you came and that's all that really matters." Aerith's voice rang in his head. "I hope you remembered what I said too."

Cloud remembered what Aerith said to him not to long ago; Everything's Alright.

"I remember."

"And what about what that pink haired girl said to you." Aerith reminded him.

Cloud remembers the time shortly after the Meteor incident he tried to kill himself on a delivery. Cloud Slit his wrist and waited to bleed out, then everything went white and he found himself in Valhalla.

"So this is how it ends?" An Unknown voice said. Cloud turned to see a pink haired warrior, he registered her armor and weapon but when he noticed the face he was a bit stunned be her beauty.

"Like it matters." Cloud said in his monotone voice.

"I have a lot of free time here in Valhalla I can watch every bodies life story, Cloud Strife you disappoint me. I never would of thought you would end your own life after the final battle."

"Why should I live on anyways….." he crossed his arms and looked away.

Lightning was running out of patience. "What about your focus? Isn't that what you promised? Now you want to forget it all and die right here?" She question/accused him.

"But I tried…" Cloud got cut off.

"I know you had it harder than me. And I know if I was in your place I would have given up to, but aren't you a man of your word. I know you got enough to complain, I was just like you. I was running away, but control your emotions." Lightning wanted to say more than you're a man of your word, what she wanted to say was, but your stronger, you're not supposed to give up.

"….. " Cloud said nothing but slowly returned to his world awake in a bed where Red XIII saved him.

Cloud slowly got up to fight. "Yeah," he continued his fight, and as he stood up "I'm not alone, not anymore. I am your living legacy." He thought.

**I'm not doing the fight seen, because I'm lazy: P so watch the movie anyways leave a review and tell me what you think good bad or random, I can take a hit. **


	2. Delivery for Cloud

**For those who noticed yes the story is inspired by The YouTube video control your emotions from **xXArcaneFeatherXx

Chapter 1

As Cloud watch his best friends cheer along with the children he saw Zack and Aerith walk out of the church.

"See everything turned out ok." Aerith's voice rang in his mind. "You did well, cloud." Zack's voice rang in his mind.

"Cloud?" cloud felt someone tug his shirt, it was Marlean. "You alright, you seem distant." "I'm fine, now let's head home." Marlean smiled and nodded while she got out everything turned white and once again Cloud found himself in Valhalla.

"Congratulations Cloud." Cloud expected the pink haired women voice but heard one to familiar. Cloud turned around and saw Sephiroth stand where he saw a certain throne. Cloud reached for his sword, but realized it wasn't there.

"Don't worry my new guardian won't attack you." A voice rang out threw Valhalla. "My name's Etro, and thanks to you Lightning, my pervious guardian, is freed to her world, and I get two others to replace her, Sephiroth and Kadaj."

"What do you want from me?" Cloud crossed his arms.

"I just want to thank you Cloud and to apologize for my younger sister's actions towards Gaia, Jenovah was always quite rash. Anyways, thank you and good bye."

Cloud found himself back in 7th heaven in the guest room. 'What the hell, pull me into Valhalla for something stupid, I wonder how everybody reacted to me blacking out. Damn it I probably hit the floor scaring the kids.

A week passed and Cloud realized he wasn't making as much Gil as he was anymore. As he returned to the 7th heaven form a long day of delivering, he saw another package waiting for him on the top of the steps. 'Damn and I thought I was done for today.' Cloud thought to himself as he pulled closer to the pot he usually parks Fenrir. As he got off he checked the time on his phone, 7:30pm, Damn, just because I beat Sephiroth twice doesn't mean I don't need sleep to. The package was in a shape of a cube about three feet long.

**UPDS: Long distance. Weight: 35.6lbs **

**Origin: Cocoon, Bodhum. To: Cloud Strife.**

**Destination: Gaia, Edge 7th Heaven. From: Serah Villiers. **

The hell, Cocoon, where is Cocoon? And who the hell is Serah Villiers. Cloud picked up the package, and walked into the Bar where Tifa was washing the last of the dishes and Marlean and Denzel where doing home work.

"Welcome back Cloud, What do you have there." Tifa was drying a few cups while the kids finally noticed that he walked in. Both of the kids ran to Cloud hugging him then both saying in unison "Welcome home."

Cloud placed the box under one arm so he can use the free arm to hug the kids; he then turned to Tifa and answered her question. "It was delivery for me, from someone named Serah Villiers. It's from a place called Cocoon."

Tifa nearly dropped a glass when she heard Cocoon. "Cloud are you sure it's from Cocoon." Cloud just shrugged and said "That's what it said on the box." He set the box on a table, "Where is Cocoon anyways?"

Once again Tifa almost broke another cup, 'Is she ok?' cloud was thinking. "Cocoon is one of the planet's that share the same exact orbit as Gaia in our solar system, Cloud that's a big deal, we haven't made contact with that planet for 20 years, we were too busy trying to improve our technology and then everything went to hell."

'What the hell, why did I not know that, oh yeah maybe because I left to join the military at the age of 14.' Cloud thought. "Oh…" was the only thing Cloud said instead. Tifa stopped what she was doing and walked over to Cloud to see the box. "Well let's see what's inside."

With that said Cloud opened the box and realized that inside the car board exterior the inside was, well, alien looking, the inside was black and green from something and it was a bit cold to touch and when cloud removed a smaller box with metal casing, he opened the smaller box and it held a gift basket with a letter. Cloud opened the letter to reveal a rectangular device that automatically turned on to show a text message.

_Hi there, I'm Serah Villiers, Lightning's younger sister, Etro told me (well told Lightning and Lightning told me.) That thanks to you our lives returned to normal. So I wanted to thank you, for returning me and Lightning to our home and also Noel to his time, so as gifts here is a touch screen, voice activated cell phone. (The thing your holding.) And inside the basket is some snacks and drinks, with 10,000 Gil, My husband and Noel and even Lightning and I, pitched in for this our way to say thanks. Oh and it also has a manual for your phone in the basket. You phone also has a number in it that says Serah, The reason I added my number is because well we (my family and friends) want to meet you, The angle who brought my sister back and saved me from a long dangerous quest, so call or text anytime so we can send Sazh to go pick you up. _

Tifa was opening the gift basket while Cloud read the message. "So what did it say?" Tifa had found a box of Cocoonian chocolate and some Tea.

"Oh they just gave me a new phone and they just wanted to say thank you, for everything."

"Oh what did you do for them?" Tifa now found the 10,000 Gil.

"Apparently Sephiroth is an enemy of their planet to." Cloud didn't feel like explaining everything, he was tired and he knew Tifa would become a second Yuffie if he told her. And he doesn't need another hyperactive knuckle headed girl on the loose around him.

"Well enjoy the gifts and share some with the kids, I'll take some of the Gil to see if I can have my swords sharpened and polished, then I can see if I can add anything to Fenrir. Tifa just nodded bit too excited for the new things she got from a different planet. Cloud took half of the money and walked out of the house.

'Maybe I should call tomorrow to thank them and take up that ride, Tifa needs to stay to watch over the kids, the kids need to be at school, I'll see if Vincent can watch over them. Heck maybe I should give him my old phone.' With that said Cloud smirked and got on Fenrir. 'Vincent I just saved you some time, from walking into a store.'


	3. Lightning can Cook?

**For those who haven't realized yes I'm lazy, and the '' means what they think and the "" means what they say.**

Chapter 2

"Do you think he received the gift basket now?" Serah was sitting at the dining table with Snow, they sat next to each other facing the kitchen.

"He has to have at least got it now I mean the Universal Planetary Delivery Service (UPDS), moves pretty fast for space travel, one week to deliver a box to a planet over 50,000,000 miles away."

"I guess you're right, i just hope there planets official's take the box and experiment on it like it's really alien, other than technology and the way we cook, the three planets in our orbit Are the same."

"Cocoon, Grand Pulse, and Gaia, I heard Gaia still doesn't have the technology to reach us in under a year. So maybe that's why we won't get a reply soon."

Serah giggled at her husband. "That's why we gave Cloud a phone with our technology, he can call as and it will reach us in seconds." Snow blushed a little bit, and tried to play it off. "Psh… I knew that. I was just ugh… seeing if you remembered."

It was 8:30 am, and lightning had a day off from work, so she sleeps in more, Lightning woke up from a good sleep, she got out of bed and looked around. She was wearing a Large T- that's to big even for Snow, and Baby blue pajama pants. She stretches her arms over her head and started to head to her personal Bathroom. While she took a shower, she remembered the events of the past week.

"Lightning, your contract to serve me is no more, you are allowed to return to your home, but in return all powers you have earned and all knowledge learned will be forgotten, you will only remember that you served me and a man named Cloud saved you and returned you home. Before Lightning could speak Etro sent her back home, Lightning found herself in her living room with Serah and Noel, standing in a triangle. Serah tackled Lightning with a hug as she returned the hug she thought about what happened, Etro released her, because a man named Cloud did something to free her.

The next day Noel left the next day leaving some Gil and a note saying, "I couldn't stay in this time anymore because my memory returned, a danger happened in my time and I need to stop it, Give this money to this Cloud guy, Noel." After that everybody pitched some money in and got a fit basket a phone and more money, for there mystery savior, Lightning then returned to her job getting the weekends off.

Lightning finished her daily hygiene routine, and put on some clothes when she was done she examined herself, She was wearing some dark blue jeans that where torn on the knees and she wore a black blouse with the word High Voltage written diagonally on the front in crimson letters. Her hair was nice and clean and where over her left shoulder. She then got out joining the other residents to her house.

Lightning didn't mind Serah staying in her house after she got married but what bothers her is the fact Snow didn't even try to look for a house, he planned on moving in after marriage. He was pushing it, but I let him stay for Serah's sake and left a few conditions. One, don't hurt Serah in any way. Two, get a real job. Three, At least try not to piss me off.

Lightning then joined her family and plus one, as they started watching the news. Ok then, now back to Cloud.

Cloud was done with what he planned to do with the Gil he still has a good 1,500 Gil left. Cloud is now where he left the buster sword, Zack's grave. Paying his respects he gets on his bike and takes out his new phone. "Strange thing, it has something called HGM, I need to check the manual later." Cloud then heads home, he already gave Vincent his old phone and paid his respects to both of his best friends and it was pretty late 11:56pm. He entered 7th heaven and noticed every one must be asleep; he walked past the bar to the hall way to be in his room.

'I'll call tomorrow after I explain things with Tifa, Cocoon; I really wish I learned the basic knowledge.' Little did Cloud now he accidently called Serah on the phone. The next day…..

Serah woke up, Snow was at work, so it's only her and Lightning, Serah overslept today which was rare, and she knew that she overslept as soon as she smelt the scent of burnt cooking. 'Lightning tried to make breakfast for us again. That's real sweet of her but the last time she made a home cooked meal we had to get Snow's stomach pumped.' She walked out in here Pajamas; a normal two piece pajama witch was pink.

When she walked to the kitchen a little cautious however, despite the mess and other disturbing things, she saw that Lightning actually made some descent breakfast, Fried eggs with bacon. Lightning's apron was with no doubt the messiest thing Serah ever saw.

"Morning Serah, hope you like eggs." Lightning cold help the proud look she had, she could finally cook something that isn't lethal.

"Yeah, I like eggs, and bacon."


	4. Mach 10 speed sucks

**Ok now I would like to thank those of you who, reviewed to give me confidence to keep writing, and for those who say this story is one of the best Cloud x Lightning thing so far, thank you and this next chapter will be longer for yall. **

** Chapter 3**

Cloud awoke the next morning, feeling a mixture of emotions; he didn't know to be excited, nervous, guilty, or happy. Excited or nervous because he was going to meet well…. Aliens basically, on a foreign planet with technology that makes ours look well out-of-date. He doesn't know to be happy or sad because he is able to be on a vacation on Cocoon or sad that once again he will be leaving Tifa and the kids. Cloud went through the morning routine of his morning; he wore his old Infantry uniform, the one he wore when he saw back when he first met zack. He packed some cloths and a few materia into one bag big enough to carry 6 pairs of cloths and five materia. His swords where in place in Fenrir so before he calls he needs to tell Tifa.

Tifa finished making breakfast and was now eating with the kids, Cloud Sat and ate with them, and was thinking of a way to tell them, he answered everything in very short sentences for every question the kids ask.

"Hey cloud whenever possible could you take us to the Gold Saucer, they got some new rides that Marlean and I want to ride."

"When possible." Cloud replied.

"Cloud, Yuffie been trying to train me to be a ninja, and even though she said not to tell you." Marlean said a little guilty for betraying Yuffie.

"If you want you can be a ninja just don't be a thief and a crazy hyperactive brat." Marlean giggled knowing the story' of his travels with AVALANCHE from Yuffie.

When they were done eating, Cloud got their attention, 'it's now or never'. "I hope you guys can forgive me, but I'm leaving again." Tifa was about to say something after grabbing Clouds hand. "Let me finish Tifa, I will return I just been invited to go to someone's home. I'll be pretty far away, and Vincent will watch over and do the deliveries."

"Cloud, as long as you promise to come back, its fine and don't forget the promise you made with Denzel." Tifa gave him a warm smile, she was hurt he could tell but she was at least strong enough to foul the kids, Marlean and Denzel looked sad. Cloud felt the guilty for leaving them but knew that they would be safe and fine. Cloud got up and left the Bar and mounted Fenrir, Tifa appeared in the door way with Denzel and Marlean.

Cloud put on his goggles and gave them a wave goodbye as he drove of heading to just outside where he shortly arrived at Zack's grave. He reached for his phone and sent Vincent a text, saying take care of them while I'm gone. In a few seconds he heard a ding and new Vincent replied. He then went to his contacts to the name Serah, and called.

When Serah checked her phone after eating breakfast with her sister she checked the number and she remembered that the day before at night she answered to hear some pervert breathe heavily into the phone. Now looking at the number she pressed ignore. "So who called?" Lightning asked.

"Some pervert who called last night." Serah said.

"Oh really, what's the number I can probably track it when I get back to my office." Just then there was a beep on Serah's phone leaving a HGM? She ignored it thinking the Holographic message will show some pervert trying to impress her with his body.

"What did you get a HGM from the perv?" Lightning asked and handed her hand out for the phone.

"Yeah." She handed the phone to her sister and her sister had it face up on the floor and activated the HGM.

Out came a life sized blond spiky haired man in blue clothing and a purple short sleeve shirt with pauldrons on both shoulders, he was also wearing knee guards and a gray scarf, his eyes where a glowing blue, glowing no joke. He was fairly muscular.

"Ok, I'm not sure this is how you use this." Cloud cleared his throat. "Anyways, I'm Cloud ugh you didn't pick up and so yeah….. I'm taking up that offer to get a ride to cocoon, It will just be me one bag and my bike." Cloud showed his Bag and his bike. "I noticed I called yesterday night, I'm sorry If I woke you, I didn't know I called, I was asleep." Cloud clearly was uncomfortable and feels a bit silly talking to nothing; he scratched the back of his head. "So uhhh….Yeah bye." The message ended.

Serah and Lightning stared at each other. "Oh my gosh, I just called him a pervert, I should of memorized the number we gave him." Serah felt ashamed, replaying the message but pausing it where he scratches the back of his head. 'He's pretty hot' Serah quickly scolded herself reminding herself she's married, and she turned to talk to lightning but she noticed she was staring at him pretty hard.

'I can't believe this man, saved me and Serah I expected someone….Stronger looking. I mean yeah he is pretty tell but he is at least a inch shorter than Snow, and he doesn't look all that ripped, even though being wrapped by his arms did seem welcoming and he was more attractive than she thought and his voice is sexy.' Lightning blushed after realizing what she thought. 'Whoa there Lightning, you can't be seriously checking this guy out.'

Serah Barely noticed Lightning's flushed cheeks, and decided to tease her. "So sis you see something you like?" Lightning stopped looking at their spiky haired hero, and blushed a bit more and looked away saying "No, I just thought I could try to remember him." Lightning lied. "Ugh huh sure, anyways I can't blame you he is pretty cute." Serah said. "I wasn't checking him out I was just thinking if I can remember him since Etro erased my memory about him." Lightning face Serah and Serah giggled, her sister acted pretty girly when she is embarrassed. "Then explain to me why you're blushing like mad." With that said Lightning turned completely pink as her hair. "I'-I'm going to go for a jog." Lightning quickly got up and left the house, as she started to pace herself away from her house, she stopped by the harbor and sat down her legs hanging over the edge.

'It's not like I like him, h didn't look cute at all, that's stupid gravity defying hair, those cool glowing eyes those sexy lips the way he scratches his head and thos-'Lightning mentally slapped her self 'bad Lightning, remember you just need to keep your sister happy and keep your friends and cocoon safe, you're just going to thank him for bringing you back so you can continue your job.'

With that thought she returned to jogging and realized her sister read her like a book, Serah is scary in her own way. Serah called Sazh "hey Sazh yeah can you get one of your Long Distance ships to go get Cloud." "Sure one of my fastest ships will pick him up; it will take about two hours." "Thanks Sazh," Serah hung up her phone and smiled, Sazh creating his transportation company was pretty useful and smart. Many people pay for his ships services and since they fly without pilots, all the money goes to his pocket, thanks to that he gives me and Lightning a VIP usage and it's always free.

Cloud checked his messages and explored his phone, he was surprised it had a GPS, built in with universal free internet Wi-Fi, and Holographic messaging, and even a whole lot of things he never thought possible to be put in such a small device. He checked his Photos and saw that there was a picture of two Pink haired women, he recognized one as Lightning and guessed the other was Serah. The picture showed Serah bending towards the camera smiling with her hair in a pony tail to the side, and it shows Lightning leaning on the wall arms crossed head bent down eyes closed and a leg bent, and she her hair seemed to hide her facial features.

Cloud just receives a notice on his phone that said, _Sazh's transport service will pick you up on this spot in two hours. Please be patient_ Cloud sighed and got on his bike,he decide to go kill some beast to pass the time.

After killing Countless amounts of monsters cloud quickly headed back to Zack's grave and waited a few minutes. "What the hell it's been two and a half hours where is my ride." After saying that he saw an Alien ship coming down it was a weird looking ship that had a name written on the side. _**Albion**_**-**_**FFXIII AIRSHIP VEIHICLE TYPE**_, It opened in the back and Cloud got his bike in along with his other equipment went to the cock pit and realized he is the only living thing in a robot was in the pilot seat, no it was the seat and it just told him to sit down. After three minutes of preparing for launch, the ship moved in a blinding speed leaving a sonic boom, Cloud was about to faint from the speeds, until a robotic arm form the ceiling gave him a shot and he felt normal, the speed didn't affect him even if they were going faster than Mach 10 somehow they found something to keep people alive to survive the speed.

While Cloud waited for two hours a TV screen gave him a brief history of Cocoon and its neighboring planet Pulse. Before he knew it the ride was over, and when he was finally not moving but just sitting in one place when he stood, and wobbled around a bit. The back opened and a Man with an afro and dark skin, in green clothing walked up and steady Cloud.

"I'm surprise you even conscious, the last time someone bored the ship going Mach 10 even with the shot they fainted." He offered cloud a bottle, "Drink this it will make things normal." Cloud did what he said and was used to bitter tastes. In a moment he felt like he did before entering the ship. "Thanks, names Cloud." Shook the man's hand, "I know I'm Sazh, I run the company and allow me the first to say welcome to Cocoon." He then led cloud outside when a crew of robots got Clouds bike and bag and followed him, when Sazh was done giving him a tour he offered him a ride on a slower airship that will take him to Bodhum where Serah Villiers lives. "Sure as long as I don't go over Mach 3" Cloud smirked. Sazh laughed and patted the blonde on the back, "alright then it will take 30 minutes to be there, so enjoy the ride and take this." He gave Cloud a T-shirt that said, I'm a survivor of speeds going over Mach 10, Sazh's transport service." After that Cloud was once again on a air ship heading to Bodhum.


	5. I'm a Gaian human

Chapter 4

Lightning didn't want to return home yet, she jogged for an hour, so she was at Lebreau's bar with Fang, Even though Fang and Lebreau are Bisexual, lightning trusted them more than anyone other than Serah, Lebreau been a great friend in high school and Fang, earn Lightning's trust. She was at the booth with fang and Lebreau just talking, watching the other guys in NORA, Force some heavily drunk people out.

"So Lightning you sure you don't remember what it was like fighting for Etro?" Lebreau asked.

"Nope nothing at all, not that I really care but it's just weird missing a part of your life and no matter how hard you try to remember I can't recall anything."

"Well glad your back." Fang said. Lebreau nodded in agreement.

"Glad to be back." Lightning drank the rest of her tea. She didn't drink like the other people she knew, which had the advantage of not doing anything stupid.

After talking about other non important stuff about an hour or so passed, then Snow walked into the bar, and shouted "Ok, who thinks they can beat the champ." Everyone in the bar but Lightning cheered at Snows arrival. Fang told lightning "Snow is the arm wrestling champ, we give who ever beats him a 2,500 gil reward in Snow beats any challenger he gains a 50 gil reward for everyone he beats."

Cloud was dropped off at the harbor at the beach, he looked at the map on his phone, Sazh highlighted Serah's house and local hot spots, Cloud was thirsty so he decided to go to Lebreau's Sazh said just show the T-shirt and she'll give you a discount. Cloud mounted Fenrir and drove off to the direction his phone led him. 'The technology here is unbelievable but the structures at least look normal, some of them.' After parking Fenrir and taking his bag with him, he walked and saw a bar similar to Tifa's and a crowd of people chanting "Go go go go." Cloud saw a Blonde headed man in a coat and beanie arm wrestling some poor soul who seems to be dying just by trying to move the man's arm.

The blonde man yawned and slammed the others arm down. "Snow, Snow, Snow, Snow." The man named Snow grinned and looked around shouting "Is there anyone else who thinks they can beat me, you know you want a try for the 2,500." Cloud realized it was a competition, and he realized he doesn't have much gill and winning will double his cash.

Cloud sat across Snow and placed his arm raised on the table, "Let's go." Snow smiled, "Let's do this then." As soon as the crowd said go, Cloud tested Snows strength and moved it to what made it go 45 degrees, Snow was shocked and used enough strength to move cloud back to 90, Cloud acted like he was struggling and started to lose a bit, Snow seemed to be struggling a bit to, but then Cloud smirked "It's over" Snow gave one final push but cloud didn't even budge and then easily moved his hand real easily and Snow was shocked when he saw that the shorter scrawny looking man just beat him.

"Snow lost…" What's your name, said what looked like the announcer, "Cloud strife" "Snow lost Cloud Strife win the 25."

Lightning turned her head at the Name and saw the Spiky haired man that was in the hologram at the table smirking at a shocked Snow.

"Ha-ha, this is a nice surprise, didn't expect to see Cloud strife of all people now." Snow seems overjoyed.

"You were expecting me?" Cloud now was confused. "Yeah I'm Serah Villiers husband, Snow Villiers. Thanks for returning her to me." Snow took out his hand to shake Cloud's hand. When they shook hands Lightning quickly fled the bar, for some reason when he saw the man named Cloud, her heart beat quickened, and she had the sudden erg to try to fix her hair and ect. She needed to get out of there because she was not yet ready to face his deep blue eyes, for fear she might not be able to speak at all.

Cloud didn't notice Lightning leave he only saw a flash of pink when he turned and looked at the exit. "Hey Cloud lets drink a few rounds then I'll lead you to my house." Snow said as he put an arm around Cloud as he forced Cloud to the booth, and ordered two shots of tequila. Lebreau gave the two blonds there drinks and she silently and quickly took note of the new blond named Cloud, and she liked what she saw. He may not be as big and built as Snow but he proved to be stronger, and that was a major turn on for Lebreau.

While Cloud stared at his drink, Snow was on his fifth shot, Cloud felt a murderous aura as he noticed the bar tenders lustful stare. He wouldn't mind since he was used to it back on Gaia when he was in other bars, women secretly praying he would get wasted to say they fucked with the savior of the planet. Cloud only drank that one shot only drinking coffee after. There was another woman at the booth two seats to Clouds left.

Fang notice the new blond look at her, and she looked at him back but she hadn't realized till that moment, she couldn't stop looking into those eyes. Eyes that seen heaven and hell, eyes that seem cold but also warm, eyes that seen the cold truth of sociality, and eyes that can see into your soul. She couldn't look away she realized she was in love with him by just looking at his eyes. What felt like hours to Fang were in reality two seconds. 'If I can't have him, no one will.' She stated in her mind.

Cloud notice the other woman seemed to be star struck and realized she too was starting to have lust for him, damn it the jokes that the other SOLDEIRs told where true, once Mako is in you it has a gravitational pull to the opposite sex. "Hey Snow if you don't mind, should we be going to your house."

Snow drank his tenth tequila, "Sure, just let me pay the tab and we could go." Cloud notice there was a difference in Snow, which was the man, was on the verge of being drunk. Cloud had to guide Snow out of the bar cause Snow was almost wobbling, Cloud changed his mind, the man was drunk. Cloud led him to Fenrir mounted his bike and placed the bag around his back. Snow gave a loud whistle "That is one hell of a bike; I haven't seen and old fashioned bike in such good condition in a long time." Cloud realized even if his bike is state of the art Gaian technology, it's still pretty old compared to the technology here. "Get on the back and old on to my bag, I'll drive the way there." Snow managed to get by himself and grabbed the bag, when Cloud drove off, snow was holding on to the bag for dear life, because Cloud was accelerating faster than Snow expected.

After a while of Clouds expert driving and Snow change from shocked to nauseous then finally to thrill as he was caught off guard then threw up and acted like a kid on a roller coaster till they stopped. Cloud parked at the front of the beach house and quickly got off as Snow threw up again and slowly was returning back to normal. "Looks like your stomach caught up when we stopped." Cloud stated. "I wish it was…..still left behind." Snow replied, another reason why Cloud doesn't drink too much, after going too fast on his own bike his stomach will get upset.

Lightning returned home, and noticed Serah must have been out shopping cause she wasn't home, Lightning took note of her clothing and she was wearing older GC uniform, without the pauldron and cape. She entered her room to look at the mirror, she knows after the bar Cloud will come here, and she for some reason wanted to look good, she started to fix her hair and try to find any other flaws, when something clicked in her head. Why is she going crazy for a guy she pretty sure had no feelings for when she was in Valhalla?

Lightning left her room to watch the news in the living room. When she turned the TV on to see the news, the reporter was at Sazh's Transport services, "Here I am at Sazh's Transport service where rumor has it his _**Albion FFXIII Air Ship Vehicle**_, traveled to our sister planet Gaia, were it picked up one traveler at the speed of Mach 10." The news reporter stands next to the ship and looks at Sazh. "So did the person you picked up seem to be not as educated as we are, did he speak the same language and did he have the same vocabulary."

"He was probably as normal as any other human on Cocoon, he didn't talk much but you wouldn't either if you just got out of Mach 10 travel." Sazh laughed a bit. "But I honestly couldn't tell he was from Gaia except for the cloths, he was wearing some type of uniform."

"I see, could you describe the man?"

"Of course, let's see he was about my height, blond spiky hair, blue eyes, light skin, well built, and like I said wearing some type of military uniform with a gray scarf."

"What did he have with him?"

Sazh continued answering questions and they kept asking, when she heard an engine roaring then died out. 'Is that him, it has to be. Ok Lightning be calm act normal. Soldier instincts soldier instincts'

Cloud walked in with Snow who was holding his stomach, Cloud looked around the house and took in the dining room and living room and kitchen and the halls that lead to other rooms.

"Welcome Cloud….. Snow please don't tell me you were drunk." A voice that sounded the familiar disciplined soldier tone seemed to make Snow flinch. Cloud turned to see a pink haired woman in a white trench coat, and brown shorts, He could stop a small smile from appearing as he saw the pink haired ex warrior of Etro. He too wanted to thank her for her words of advice. "No I wasn't I just uhhh am not used to Gaian motorbikes." Snow lied. Lightning gave Snow a hard stare and he flinched again.

Cloud slowly walked up to Lightning, as she looked at him, lightning poke first, "Hey my names Lightning." She reached out a hand to shake with Cloud but what Cloud did was he grabbed her hand and pulled her close giving her a hug. Lightning immediately turned red and looked down, 'Calm down, god I hope he doesn't feel my heart beating.' Cloud let her go and took a step back "Thank you, I didn't meet you in Valhalla I would have never had the will to fight." Cloud realized that she was very tense and red. "Uhhh Cloud I think you pissed her off." Cloud said now hiding behind a dinning chair.

Lightning turned away and said in a squeaky embarrassed voice the shocked Snow and Cloud, "I-I-I-it's f-f-f-fi-fin-fine." She walked awkwardly away to her room. Cloud was a bit confused then decided to just sit down and watch some TV. Snow on the other hand was shocked so much he just stood there looking like a statue.

Lightning felt like she was going to die, she had her soldier attitude perfect but when that man Cloud hugged her she lost it she was so embarrassed so unprepared 'why would he hug me as soon as we met?' Lightning tried to calm down and return to her color as she slowly remember the strong firm arms that were wrapped around her and that transformed her from a soldier to a teenage girl who couldn't control her hormones.

Cloud watched the news as Snow finally awoke from his shock. 'Lightning embarrassed and talking with in a cute voice, no way.' Snow looked at Cloud, and walked up to him, "Cloud what are you."

Cloud just smirked at Snows stupefied face, "I'm a Gaian human" Cloud replied.

.


	6. what the hell

**For all of my followers and fans of this book, thank you for all your comments even the random one about the baby chocobo. I promise to finish this story to the end. You have my word as The Forsaken Martyr.**

Chapter 5

Snow was normal after a few minutes later when Lightning reappeared as they all sat in the living room. The TV was turned off and they all sat in silence, Lightning not really being that social but also afraid to say something stupid, Cloud always been the silent type, Snow afraid to piss off Lightning. Cloud was just lying back relaxing on the couch still admiring the place, he decided to break the ice, "Nice place you got hear Snow."

Snow just smiled, "Thanks this place is a lot better than my old apartment." Lightning got mad.

"This is my house actually, Snow just moved in because he married my sister, no good slacker."

"Ouch that hurt sis, I'm not a slacker I mean I got a job right."

"I'm not your sister, and your job is a low paying job."

"I'm sorry I applied for many jobs, the mail service just happened to accept me first." Lightning seemed to be getting more irritated by Snows replies.

Cloud chose to join in before Lightning could verbally abuse Snow, "So you deliver mail and other stuff."

Snow nods his head, "Yeah not a high paying job like military, but it is enough to get by."

"I know, I have my own Delivery service at home, Strife's delivery services, it's enough for me, but since I have a son it is hard to get by, I don't get any luxury stuff for myself and just get him what he wants." Snow and Lightning stared at the man in front of them, 'He is what in his early twenties and he has a son, damn man you move fast.' Snow thought. 'He is a father, so he is already married.' Lightning felt like she was hit by a car. Cloud noticed Snow and Lightning's shock.

"Your married Cloud and you already have a kid; damn you must have loved that woman." Snow said

Cloud laughed as he relied he forgot some information, "No, I'm still single, and my son is adopted, his names Denzel by the way." Lightning gave a sigh and Snow laughed and scratched his head.

"Yeah I live with a child hood friend of mine, she runs a bar, and she helps take care of Denzel, The law forbids one person from adopting a child so I had my friend Tifa become the step mom while I was the dad, until I got married but yeah." 'Strange I don't usually talk this much around people, then again I am trying to change so I guess I don't care for now.'

Just then the door opened showing Serah with some groceries Snow quickly got up to give her a hand, leaving Lightning and Cloud in the living room out of earshot from both of the other occupants.

"So, you adopted a son, why." Lightning took her chance to ask some questions she wanted to know before the others returned.

"Well because of what I and some friends did, Denzel became an orphan when the government tried to kill us. Don't you know, you were in Valhalla you told me you knew about my past?"

"When I was freed Etro erased my memories, so I didn't know." 'Ok he is responsible strong caring and hot, now the only thing that can make him perfect is if he can cook and beat me in a fight, but I'm not looking for perfect. What the hell I'm not looking for anything. Though I wouldn't mind dating him, kissing, sharing a bed making love, no bad Lightning.'

"So what do you work as?" Cloud asked.

Lightning was in her thoughts when she mentally realized what she said as she got red. Cloud got up and sat next to Lightning on the couch parallel to the one he was sitting on.

"Hey Lighting, are you ok." Cloud bent forward and got underneath Lightning's gaze, Lightning realizing the only thing she saw was his face, finally heard his question.

"Oh, yeah just thinking, what did you want?" Lightning blushed a bit more realizing that Cloud was now sitting next to her. 'When did he get there?'

"I asked what your job was."

"Oh right, I work as a warrant officer for the Guardian corps, the military branch for all defenses."

Cloud didn't seemed shock that she works as a soldier considering she was Etro's guardian. "I used to work for the military but then I quit nobody like the government and they were only using us to do their dirty work."

"The same with me, I quit a few years back, then we hanged the government, and now everything is peaceful and I went back to work as a GC soldier. Cloud if you don't mind me asking how old are you."

"I'm currently 21." 'So he is a one year younger than me.'

"What do you fight with; you know the weapons you used to beat that one man to set us free."

"I used six blades to kill Sephiroth, and that is what I guessed freed you."

'How the hell can a man fight with six different blades?' "If possible I would like for you to show me the weapons."

Cloud got up, "Alright then follow me." Claire was a bit surprised that he actually brought his swords, but followed none of the less.

Cloud and Lightning passed by the kitchen where Serah and Snow where kissing, but stopped when they saw Lightning give them a glare, then Serah and Snow looked at her with a curious looks noticing she is following Cloud.

They all followed Cloud to his Motorbike Cloud put on some harness on his back, then they saw cloud hit a button and Fenrir reviled its compartments. The group where wide eyed not expecting something like that from Gaian technology. There were some other people walking around the beach and they noticed the bike pop open and the flipped out.

Cloud pulled out his main blade and the hollow sword and placed the other in his harness. Snow made a sharp whistle "How much does each sword weigh."

"Well the blade in my right (Main blade) is 75lbs and the one in my Left is 50lbs." With that said he fused them, which caused another surprised look from the group, and held it easily in one hand, "For a total of 125lbs." Cloud pulls out one of the two identical long blades, "There are two of these swords that weigh 40 pounds." He combines both long swords. "For a total of 195lbs." Cloud was holding the sword with both hands. He then pulled out the Flip swords, "These things are 27.5lbs" He then fuses both to complete the Fusion sword. "For a maximum weight of 250lbs." Cloud dug the sword into the ground, "The length of the sword is six foot two, your height snow and two feet wide, wanna see if you can take it out of the ground?" Cloud gave Snow a smirk.

Snow being a little kid inside wanted to try and swing such a blade around, but he just walked up to it and tried to pull it out, which he did but, when he tried to use it he was struggling with the weight, when he swung the blade the weight made him fall and the sword landed on top of him. "Ugh, someone help."

Cloud just smirked, "I expected a bit more from you." Cloud picked up the sword easily with on hand and twirled it like a stick to place it in his harness. The entire group was Shocked that this six foot man, can carry a sword bigger than him with ease.

"You Gaian are fucking scary." Snow joked and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, only because we used a now illegal way to make super humans, and yes I was made super human when it was still legal."

"Strange, that we never came up with the technology to make super humans, and Gaia has." Serah said.

"And that we didn't have the idea to use fusion technology on swords." Lightning mentioned.

Cloud defused his sword and placed it back in Fenrir. "I guess you were too focused on overall technology instead on individual warfare."

Cloud went back to the house and everyone else followed, after more questions about Gaia, and Cocoon, like the history, how it's like sources of energy. Cloud learned about Fal'cie and L'cie, while the other learned about SOLDEIR and life stream and materia. Serah started to cook, meanwhile Snow Lighting and Cloud talking.

Cloud was laughing at joke Snow made about his high school experience, when Lightning seemed to only be more irritated. "So when the teacher found out me and Gadot where the ones that left the baby chocobos in the teachers' lounge, we got detention for two weeks straight. Snow laughed and Cloud smiled and shook his head. "You stupid Snow." Cloud said while trying to not laugh.

"Stupid is an understatement, He is just mentally retarded." Snow, seemed to be a bit hurt, Cloud was done with this, "Why do you hate him so much?" Cloud asked a little irritated.

"He is just a no good slacker who cause too much trouble for the whole community, and he as a stupid group called NORA, he runs around with trying to help people but he also causes trouble for the GC and disturbs the peace." Lightning was about to rant on more when, "So, I caused trouble for my home to when I was young, I made a lot of mistakes, I ran around with a group named AVALANCHE causing trouble for Shin-ra, but we wanted to try and help others and save the planet. I may not have been loud and outgoing, but still we the same."

"But you're not an irresponsible idiot!" Lightning and Cloud where now standing and shouting at each other.

"But I am! I am." Cloud suddenly lost his anger and it was replaced with sadness. Snow feeling uncomfortable, "Ugh I'm going to check on Serah." He left in a hurry leaving Cloud to be in his sadden state and Lightning feeling guilty. "Look, I'm sorry Cloud I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, don't be it's not your fault, it's just there are so many things I regret." Lightning had no idea what to do, but her heart did, She faced Cloud and before either one could register what happens next, Lightning Kissed Cloud, just a quick peck that didn't even last one second, and she hugged him. "It's ok." Cloud returned the hug, at the moment they only felt that they were alone in the world, but that changed when they realized Serah walked in and saw the whole scene.

"Awe, you two make a good couple."

"Serah!" Both Cloud and Lightning said in shock and they stopped hugging and faced away from each other both blushing as crazy. "I came to tell you two dinner is ready so, I'll leave you two alone." When she walked of Lightning placed a finger on her lips, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Lightning flinched and then turned slowly to see a smiling Cloud, her heart skipped a beat, this was a different smile from the one she seen him have when he was with every one, Cloud kissed Lightning and this one lasted about three seconds, until Lightning pushed him away and turned away. "I-I…. just forget about what happened." Lightning walked off.

Leaving a confused Cloud, 'What the hell, of course she wouldn't like you, you just shouted at her, dumbass.' Cloud went to join the others.


	7. Fang's move

Chapter 6

Dinner was awkward for Cloud; Lightning didn't even look at his direction, like he didn't exist. 'I wish I could apologize but I have to do it in private.' Cloud sighed as he stabbed at his steak. Serah prepared steak with mashed potatoes along with steamed mixed vegetables. The food tasted great but foreign I guess Cocoon seasoning is different. After Cloud swallowed the piece of steak in his mouth he sighed.

"Do you not like it?" Serah said with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"No, the food's great but, I'm just thinking of something." Cloud sneaked a peak at Lightning, and he noticed she still didn't notice him. Cloud sighed again.

Serah saw Cloud's movement and couldn't help the smile that showed on her face. "Oh, I see." The rest of dinner was quiet except for Serah and Snow talking. When Cloud finished, he got up and said "Snow can you take my things to my room, I'm going to explore the city." Snow nodded and carried the other blondes stuff to the guess room when Cloud started to leave.

"Wait Cloud why don't you take Lightning with you, she can show you around." Serah gave a wink.

Cloud didn't even replied nor turned around he just walked out the door. Serah had a confused face then turned to Lightning and asked "Did something happen when I left you two alone." Lightning was sitting with her eyes closed and arms crossed with one leg resting on the other knee her face was turned away from the front door, and she to ignored Serah's question.

Cloud mounted his motor bike when he heard a voice with an accent he was sure wasn't Cocoonian. He turned to see that woman who he saw at the bar, she had black hair and tanned skin, and Gray eyes along with blue earrings and a tribal looking outfit that was also blue.

"Hey so you're Lightning's guest right, the one from Gaia." The woman approached, Cloud had to admit this woman was beautiful, but in his mind he for some reason wanted Lightning more, and he was pretty sure he didn't check out Lightning like he did this woman, Cloud just nodded in reply.

"My name is Fang Oerba, I'm from Grand Pulse." Fang was now barely out of arms length away from Cloud. "Where are you heading?" She asked. Fang was already placing traps around Cloud, but it seems our blond spiky haired hero didn't notice.

"I was heading to the city to just explore and stuff, the names Cloud Strife by the way." Cloud sat up straight and turned looking at her still sitting on his bike.

'Ha, now's my chance, take it Fang' Fang thought to herself. "You might need a guide; I know a lot of good cheap and fun places to visit in Bodhum. Fang then took notice of his eyes, the strange blue eyes that seem to glow, and Fang was once again lost in the man's eyes.

"Sure, just hope on the back and hold on to me if you don't want to fall." Cloud then got into position and turned Fenrir on and the loud roar, seemed to attract a pink haired soldier to look out her window. Lightning didn't want him to leave and she was about to head to the door to at least go with him, when she saw Fang climb into the back seat and hold on to cloud a bit more close than she needed to.

'Damn, it Fang putting your arms around my man, I hope you fall of when he drives.' Lightning just face palmed herself after she just realized she called Cloud her man. Lightning knows she is jealous and she won't deny it, at least to herself she won't. She pictured herself in Fangs place, Wrapping her arms around Cloud's waist and her chin resting on his shoulder where she can easily kiss his cheek and rest her head on his back. Lightning blushed at that thought and started to walk away from the window back to her room, 'Fine Fang, you can take Cloud for now, but I hope you still fall off.

"Hold on tight." Cloud then drove away from the beach and Fang acting shocked held Cloud tighter, and Cloud felt something soft press against his back, he blushed after realizing it was her chest. Fang wanted the man she was holding on to more than ever after she took in the rest of him other than the eyes, she loved the strong well placed muscles on his back and she glanced at his arm muscles as she noticed at every movement she can see them move, His blonde spiky hair reminded her of a Chocobo, and she loves it. She played with the thought of her sharing and breaking a bed with him.

Cloud and Fang went to a few clothing stores and food places, and other general stores, Cloud made mental notes on some places that he would like to be at in free time. Fang pointed out a Fitness center where she said she works at, and she could give you a discount on anything he buys there, they stopped to enjoy some ice cream in the park. The park was beautiful, nice green grass nice healthy trees hills and fountains, long curved sidewalks and people just having fun.

Cloud felt at peace here, and tilted his head back and thought how nice it would be to bring the kids here and the rest of his friends as they had fun with the people he met here, he smiled at the thought of him sitting in the same exact bench but with an arm around Lightning as the cuddled and….Cloud frowned, 'Something like that won't ever happen now.' He sighed.

Then Fang showed up with two ice creams, she held one for Cloud and he took it. "Its vanilla since I didn't know which one you want." she said.

"Thanks," Cloud then made room for fang as they ate the ice cream and looked out at the park. Fang scouted over closer to cloud and rested her head on his shoulder when they finished the ice cream. Cloud blushed a bit and Fang looked up with her eyes, "I hope you don't mind." She said starring into his eyes.

"No it's fine," Cloud told her and she closed her eyes and Cloud sat there feeling awkward, as adults came by and made side comments, like Awe, how cute, what a lovely couple, lucky bastard, etcetera. Cloud then looked at the sleeping Fang on his shoulder, 'I wouldn't mind having Fang as a girlfriend…..but what about Lightning.' He then turned away from Fangs blissful sleeping face as he looked to the parks front gate to see some female high schoolers walk in, when he felt less weight on his shoulders. Cloud turned to only be greeted by Fangs lips with his, and her face closed. Cloud was shocked and fang pulled away and winked at Cloud, "That's the payment for me taking guiding you to the hotspots.

Cloud was speechless, and obviously he could tell Fang was more experienced than Lightning in kissing. Once again Fang rested on his shoulder, but this time she felt an arm around her. 'Great one day in Cocoon and you already kissed two girls.' Cloud said sarcastically in his mind.

**Fang has made her move, Can Lightning Counter it, will she do anything at all, and what of Lebreau, will she join in…..I think it's obvious since I said it's a Cloud x Lightning fic… but still the suspense is on.**


	8. The battle for Cloud begins

Chapter 7

In the park Cloud has his arm around Fang, as she rested on his shoulder, "I think we should get going now." Cloud said feeling a bit awkward.

"Just a few more minutes, Cloud." Fang snuggled a bit closer, Cloud couldn't argue, instead he just blushed and looked away but then there was a young female voice, with another strange accent.

"Hello Fang, hello Fang's boyfriend!" A girl with reddish orange hair wearing one of the high school uniforms, a white and blue matching dress, Cloud seemed to go pink, and Fang just got up from his shoulder but just as close as before, and she pulled Clouds arm off her shoulder, so it can wrap around her and she gripped his hand and held it over their lap.

'She just had to ruin the moment.' Fang thought. "Hey Vanille, school's out right?"

The teenage girl nodded her head and looked at Cloud, examining him. "You sure know how to pick them Fang, where did you find this hot guy."

"I found him at Lebreau's bar, he is from Gaia, and Cloud introduce yourself." Fang said Cloud's name sweetly.

Cloud pulled his arm free, leaving a disappointed fang to pout, as he shook the younger girl's hand, "Name's Cloud Strife, and I am not Fang's boyfriend."

"Then you two must be really close friends." Vanille made a giggle when Cloud blushed. 'He's pretty cute, if only I was older, well physically.' Vanille introduced herself, "I'm Vanille Oerba."

"Are you Fang's sister, or do you two just have the same last name." Cloud just sat there his arms crossed.

"We are both from Grand Pulse, and we are partners, but partners are considered family so I guess you can say I'm her adoptive sisters, I guess." Vanille said.

Cloud got up from the bench and did some triceps stretches by crossing his arms. "Well I should probably head back; after all I need to apologize to Lightning." Before Fang could try to change his mind, he jogged out of the park to his bike, as he started to head back home. "Way to go Vanille." Fang pouted. "What did I do?" Vanille was confused.

Cloud returned to find out Snow was working and so was Lightning, Serah left a note saying, _Dear Cloud, snow and Light are working and I'm out shopping, I won't take long. _ Cloud sighed and went out back to Fenrir to take his swords he dug the 5 secondary blades in the sand and started swinging his main blade, Cloud thought carefully about what Vincent told him, last time they met.

"Cloud you might need to make some new moves because if the possibility comes where you face an opponent who studied your moves, he can predict you." Cloud started to swing his sword around and grabbed a second, as he duel wielded and attacked an imaginary enemy he fused the two and turned and almost chopped of a woman's head off, when he stopped the blade at her throat.

"By the Fal'cie, I was just going to say hi." Cloud noticed the woman as the bar tender from earlier. "I'm sorry didn't expect to have someone sneak up on me." Cloud places his fused sword on his back.

She gave a giggle, and shook Cloud's hand "I'm Lebreau, and if I remember right your Cloud." Cloud nodded. She looked at his blade and then to the other swords, she whistled, "Quite a collection you got there. Go back to training it was quite interesting." She took some steps back to watch as he continued, he was swing the blade on his back around when he did a back flip and fused another sword and performed braver, and the a quick swing to his right, as he rolled on the sand not managing to get some on his cloths, he continued till he fused all blades and finished doing a blade beam to the ocean, where it left a huge trench on the sand and the ocean splitting in two for three seconds.

Lebreau was clapping, "Wow, that was amazing I never seen someone fight with a sword like that and that last move that you did…Wow!" Lebreau was praising Cloud, and Cloud never been praised this much before so with the fusion complete on his back he blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing special." "Nothing special, Cloud don't be modest that was amazing, I don't think anyone else here can fight like that."

Cloud looked unconvinced, but then Lebreau gave him a hug and then Kissed him, on the lips, and when she pulled away, "I thought it was amazing at least." They were both blushing and Clouds hand flew up to his lips as he said, "Why did you do that...I mean why." She just smiled and said, "That's payback for almost killing me." She winked and walked off and Cloud couldn't help to notice her hips swaying when she walked.

"Bet if Cid or Barret where here they both would say, _damn spiky three girls in only three hours, that has to be a world record for Chocobo haired warriors." _ Cloud spoke softly to himself, and sighed. He then heard the sound of metal being unsheathed as he turned to see Lightning, in a new shade of red, "Three girls in three hours, you disappoint me Cloud I expected more from you." Cloud flinched in the anger in her voice; apparently she was on patrol and heard what he said. "What did you expect more than three in three hours?" Cloud tried to joke but that just angered her more. "So you toy around with women's hearts and then you treat it as a game, fuck you, you're worse than Snow!" And she shot some rounds at him.

Cloud quickly pulled out his sword to deflect the shots when Lightning charged at him swinging her blade horizontally trying to cut him in half, but Cloud blocked it. "Look Lightning I Didn't mean to kiss the other girls, they kissed me." "That's a lode of bullshit." She replied and did a back flip turning her sword to a gun to shoot at Cloud as he dogged and stood again with the blade in front of him, "Look Lightning let's stop this before someone gets hurt." "That's the point I'm trying to kill you here." She shot at him while charging and transformed her gun to a sword and swung her blade rapidly, Cloud blocking everything, and taking steps back, until he accidently tripped on a rock, and fell Lightning falling as well.

Lightning was on top of him where he quickly hugged her and held on so tight she couldn't break free. "Release me you fucking bastard!" She shouted, and Cloud was glad nobody else was at the beach, "Hell no, not until you calm down." Lightning try to break free, but was struggling in vain, "How could I, you you're a pervert, it's my job to send such people to jail and lying to an Officer even more punishment." "But I wasn't lying, they kissed me I swear and more importantly why do you care so much." Lightning stopped thrashing around for a bit, and said in a hushed voice, "Because….my first…." "What I didn't hear you." Cloud had concern in his voice. "Because you stole my…" "Sorry I didn't hear please say it again." "For the love of Etro, because you stole my first two kisses!" she went back to thrashing, but even with the shock Cloud's iron grip didn't loosen.

Cloud had no idea, he did such a thing, now he understands why she is so mad, Cloud now felt like an ass, and his body reacted by itself to make things right. "At least I didn't kiss them like this." Cloud pulled her Closer and held her head in place as he gave her a passionate kiss, Lightning at first tried to resist but then ended up kissing him back as she hugged him, their lips stayed locked for ten seconds before Cloud pulled away looking into her sad betrayed eyes. Lightning lost all her anger and the only thing left was the pain and sadness, she stared at the eyes of Cloud full of warmth and concern for her.

"Like I said they kissed me, I didn't kiss them back, and I hope you don't mind me taking number three." Cloud joked and this time Lightning smiled a bit, as the hurt and sadness left she was now only confused, "Let me go, I need some time." Cloud did just that as Lightning dusted herself of and continued her patrol. 'Lightning….strange I haven't felt emotions this strong with anyone else before, Lightning I love you.' Cloud made up his decision, when Lightning comes back home he will confess to her.

But little did Cloud and Lightning know, Lebreau didn't exactly leave she stood away from a distance, watching what happened. 'Damn, Lightning is competition too. Well it's not over yet.' And nobody knew that Fang also watched what happen from the opposite side. 'So a love square hugh, three girls fighting to win over one man's heart, and this fight ain't over till he pulls out the ring.'


	9. Toghether at last

Chapter 8

Cloud continued his training and he tried new combinations, Left swing, right swing followed by a 360 turn to do a diagonal cut from the bottom right to the upper left, followed up by a kick where his imaginary target's chest. Cloud thought he already knew all the moves for his sword, so he was trying to mix in hand to hand combat. Cloud swung his sword horizontally with his left hand, and while the sword cut the imaginary target's stomach Cloud followed up almost perfectly with a straight punch to the targets face.

Cloud's thoughts drifted to the time he spared with Tifa, and she taught him some hand to hand martial art moves, he remember training with her until he mastered it. Cloud was now trying to find a way to mix in what he learned with sword moves, and most of the recipes he came up with wouldn't work in a real fight, or would only work in a one on one fight. Cloud remembered the last time he sparred with Tifa, she got his attention by swinging her left hand to look like she was going to back hand him, and when Cloud reacted, he left his stomach open in which Tifa punched him with all her might in his stomach, Cloud remembered that she knocked the air out of him for an extreme amount of time.

"Wish there was a way to do that with the sword." Cloud sighed. 'That fighting style was said to be based on the Centra's Sword style fighting, the Shigure-Soen-Ryu, How the hell did they use that combat style with the sword.'

Cloud Put the sword down and went to using the Shigure-Soen-Ryu, with his fist, First offensive form; Cloud Ran straight and used all the momentum to drive his fist into, and imaginary, target and there was a light smack. "Remember you know you mastered the forms when you hear a light smack when you performed the move." Tifa's voice rang. Cloud did the second form bending his Knees and running to perform and extreme upper cut, with a light smack, at the end. Third form Cloud relaxed his muscles but as he relaxed everything, he kicked a stone in the sand, as it flew like a bullet and Cloud was able to use the same movement on his other foot to make him appear and catch the rock. "The third form is tricky, you have to flex all the muscles at the same time and move with all the combined force you move in an instant, but you have to distract the person first." Tifa said. Fourth form Cloud can't perform, since it's a defensive stance, and he needs someone to attack him, the form is you match the opponents moves and doge them perfectly with the slightest movement until you can counter.

Fifth form where he performed the same move that Tifa used to knock his air out of his lungs, and once again a light smack at the end. Sixth form was lost forever, seventh form is another defensive, which Cloud could perform, but not know if he mastered it, he relaxed his muscles again but this time in the instant he swings his arms around near the sand and till he stands leaving a sand cloud with is supposed to be strong enough to stop an attack. Eighth form where he gets in a stance which looks like a sprinters start off, then in an instant he delivers a punch to the targets stomach and again a light smack. Ninth form Cloud leaves does a stance and attacks but in the last minute does the flex move to jump back and jump at the target in the air to then kick it in the face and there was a smack as Cloud jumped to do the kick. Tenth stance Cloud kicks up a dust storm and runs through it and makes a punch, a light smack, and this form was made to hide the user to deliver a fatal blow to an organ. Eleventh and final stance, Cloud has yet to master it because it was supposed to be the flex thing over and over with his arms creating a barrage of punches to fast to block. 'this would be so much easier if Tifa allowed me to use my Mako energy, but no she said I have to master it fair and square.'

Cloud remembered two days ago, the master of Tifa and Cloud said, "The Shigure-Soen-Ryu was meant to be performed with water, with water it is deadlier, best to use it while you stand in the water, or raining." Cloud didn't understand why but he obeyed. "You are now off to learn the final stance on your own." Cloud wondered if Tifa mastered it already, it took them one year to master it all, and during the Geostigma crisis, Cloud wasn't able to put the moves in test, and Tifa was waiting till she mastered all forms. Cloud didn't realize it but he was starting to sweat, the whole last minute flex speed causes to much friction, and heats up your body.

As Cloud went to enter the house with his sword a left it next to the umbrella rack, Serah was back and she was back and was talking on her phone to a friend. He walked into his room, which was a clean white wall room with wooden floors, with a simple queen sized bed, a dresser and mirror. Simple but nice room, Cloud set some clothes out; the black T-shirt Sazh gave him and some black jeans. As he went to take a shower, Serah was already in her room searching for something, so cloud quickly moved to the shower room.

Cloud thought how Vincent told him that he needed new moves, and he thought on how the Centra managed to use Shigure-Soen-Ryu in sword combat, how he wished he could apply it to sword, but he didn't know how. He would figure it out soon, he just knows he would.

Serah was done talking on the phone it was 7:30pm, 'Snow and Lightning should be back soon, I wonder what happened between Cloud and Lightning for them to ignore each other the entire day.' Serah was going to get ready for a shower, 'Hope Cloud could hurry up.'

Cloud finished his shower, and dried himself off and used the same towel to wrap around his waist, he looked in the mirror and his hair was already slowly going back to its spiky state. "Of all the people in the world, I have to have the only hair that stays in the same hair style when it's dry.' Cloud walked out and was half way to his room, in the living room, when the front door opened to show Lightning returning home.

Serah was at the shower door, towel covering her body, when she heard the door open; she walked out of the door way to see that Cloud was in the living room also with a towel around his waist and Lightning with the door opened.

Lightning was tired at the end of work, she wasted energy walking away from Cloud and trying to kill him that she was just exhausted mentally, when she opened the door and looked up she felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she knows she is bushing. Her face was expression less and she was completely the only thing moving was her eyes, taking in clouds shirtless from every muscle she saw to the few scars on his body, and she couldn't tear her eyes away, then she noticed Serah in a shower towel as well. She started to think the wrong thoughts as what they did while she wasn't home, 'did they have sex behind my… I mean Snow and my back.'

"Welcome home Light," Said Serah with a happy tone, and then she walked back to take a shower as Cloud said, "Hey." And walked to his room. Lightning quickly stopped her thinking then thought logically, knowing that Cloud most likely didn't have sex with her sister, because she was married so she quickly slapped her self mentally for thinking so. Cloud quickly changed and walked out of his room to see Lightning take off her hat.

Lightning just walked to the coat hanger taking off the unneeded Cloths to her uniform, such as the hat and pauldron, and as she turned the TV on she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and pulling her close in an embrace as she noticed that it was Clouds arm. She jumped in shock and blushed as she felt him breathe against her neck and when he spoke she had chills, "Lightning, there is something's I want to ask." She melted in his strong arms, his voice no longer monotone like the usual way he talks or nervous when he felt awkward or scared like when she tried to kill him, but Calm and soothing. She still felt the light breathing on her neck as she grew Goosebumps. "W-w-what," She asked.

"Are you free tomorrow," Cloud asked placing his head on her shoulder; Lightning nodded her head, and held onto his arms, 'Not once has anyone been able to make me feel so venerable, so fragile so important, so rare. I hope Serah and Snow see me like this.' Lightning thought. "Good, because I was hoping that we can spend some time in the city, just the two of us." "The two of us, alone….I would like that" Lightning said. Cloud stopped hugging her and turned her around and once again places his arms on her waist looking into her eyes, those wonderful electronic blue eyes. Lightning missed the warmth that came from cloud on her back but the feeling came back as he hugged front and she stared at his glowing blue eyes.

"I love you Lightning." They where kissing until Snow walked in and whistled, "Damn, didn't see that coming." This time both Cloud and Lightning punched him in the face as he rolled away outside and they closed the door, and continued where they left off.

Snow was banging on the door, "Come on guys I'm sorry can't you let me back in." He was ignored. "Isn't punching me in the face enough, Cloud come on man I'm sorry, can't let me in." No answer and then the door opened to show Lightning in clouds right arm and, Cloud said, "Alright, but don't ruin another moment like that again, or next time I won't be so kind." Cloud's tone was as cold as Lightning's stare, and Snow didn't know what scared him most, Cloud's tone, Lightning's stare, or Cloud's strength. Hope shun in his eyes when Serah showed up and hug him. And He noticed Cloud and Lightning watching TV cuddling close.

"Serah, I'm scared." Snow whispered, "I know, me to, but at least Light fell in love with each other." She whispered back. "Snow tries not to make Lightning mad, cause I think if she wants to she'll get Cloud on you, that's the only reason why I'm scared." "We'll I'm scared for that but I think I'm also scared about how they both are bipolar." Just then Cloud looked back at the couple standing in the doorway, and gave them a stare then smiled.

Snow and Serah flinched, "Do you think," "He heard us?" Serah finished Snow's sentence, now they both where a little nervous.

"Cloud," Lightning looked at him and he turned his head. "Yes, Light."

"I forgot to say but, I love you to." "I know" Cloud kissed her again and they cuddled again and watch the TV together.


	10. frost bite for the heart

**Sorry I didn't post daily, I got a life two, and I didn't have the time to write a story in time for release, But without further ado. **

Chapter 9

Cloud was cuddling with Light and as the TV was playing he heard a loud ringing from a bell as the world around him slowly shifted. 'No fuck, Lightning, why.' Cloud awoke, in his bed only wearing a gray sweat pants. He sat up and felt horrible, as he destroyed the alarm clock that woke him from his dream. 'Of course that wouldn't happen it was too quick too soon.' Cloud sighed as he got out of bed, checked his phone for time and it was currently 5:30am. Cloud found a note on his door.

_Dear Cloud we found you at the beach asleep, it seemed you overly trained yourself, and fell asleep in exhaustion. Snow carried your things back while Lightning dragged your body to your bed. (Don't worry Lightning didn't change your clothes for you.) P.S. Take a shower first thing in the morning, you smell like ocean mixed with sweat. Love Serah_

Cloud sighed; he must have been so busy thinking he must have not realized he went to think, so how much of last night was real. Cloud took a shower and got dressed in the cloths Tifa made him over a year ago, the black Sweater vest, and black jeans and the fabric that covered his left arm. It was now 6:15am and nobody else was up. 'I might not be as good as Tifa when it came to cooking, but I learned more than a few things from her cooking, might as well make them something since they are letting me stay at their home.' Cloud walked into the kitchen and put on an apron, and got busy.

Snow woke up to a welcoming scent of breakfast, "Serah must have made breakfast already." Snow then realized Serah waking up as well. "Wait if you're just waking up, who made breakfast?" Serah shrugged and they both went to check. Snow being in a white T-shirt and shorts, and Serah in her baby blue two-piece pajamas, walked into the dining room to see Cloud place the fourth dish down, and take of the apron as he placed it on a rack.

"Glad both of you are awake, saves me the time of busting in your rooms screaming bloody murder." Cloud said with a smirk, and some sarcasm.

"Yeah, that would have made scream like a little girl." Snow Joked back to Cloud. 'Good thing those to get along,' "Cloud I didn't know you could cook." Serah said with shock.

"A friend taught me a thing or two, and I learned the rest from my mother." Cloud had a sad look in his eyes as he mentioned his mother. "I should go wake Lightning, you two just enjoy breakfast." Cloud walked towards the direction of Light's room. Snow and Serah didn't complain, for Snow was Awestruck from the golden Omelet covered in onions and bacon bits and melted cheese, next to some masterfully made hash browns. Serah didn't complain for she didn't have to cook saving her some time and stress.

Cloud walked into Lightning's room feeling nervous, he took in his surroundings, to see a dresser against the wall with some picture frames, a queen sized bed, a mirror, and a walk in closet. Cloud walked to the sleeping beauty that has taking his heart. She was strong, cute, smart, hot, wise, and sexy, but most importantly, if it wasn't for her he would have died a while ago.

"Lightning, wake up breakfast is ready." Lightning didn't even move, Cloud stared at her sleeping face that was facing him and, that was so peaceful. Cloud couldn't stop himself from looking at her lips; seem so irresistible. Cloud shoved Lightning's shoulder lightly, and whispered "Rise and shine Lightning, before your food gets cold." Lightning stirred in her sleep and slowly woke up.

Lightning woke up to a voice that seemed to make her feel safe and was greeted by a delightful aroma, of breakfast and slowly opened her eyes to look at the man he stole her first three kisses, the first was her fault completely but he kissed her the other two times himself, but the latest one from last night, on her patrol had shocked her, she was caught off guard, and lost control of her rage. She looked at the man her heart longed for but her mind denies. Standing up now she realized she was in her only feminine clothes. Pink Pajamas, with chocobo slippers, she quickly felt embarrassed by her clothes. She prepared for laughter and questioning of her fearlessness.

"Good, now that you're awake, hurry up and get ready, your breakfast is ready." Cloud walked away, and Lightning ended up staring at him, and couldn't stop herself from checking his backside out and found herself staring at his butt. Cloud notice her stare as he walked to the door and turned while he was out in the hall. Cloud turned and spread his arms out, and said "What, do you see something you like," as he slowly rotated allowing Lightning to see him from all sides.

Lightning blushed, and Cloud just smirked as he walked to join the others. Lightning quickly took a shower and put on black sleeveless shirt that exposed a part of her stomach and worn down jeans, with a brown belt, and showed up in the dining room to see Cloud and Serah eating, and Snow just listening to their conversation. Lightning silently went to eat her breakfast, as she listened avoiding to look at Cloud.

"So, Cloud, your friend Tifa apparently makes you some cloths cooks for you, and lets you sleep in her house. How long have you two been friends?" Serah asked, Cloud.

"16 years." Cloud said finishing his omelet. Serah finished the rest of the food on her plate and Snow said, "Wow a Friend you had for 16 years who cooks, and takes care of the kids while you're gone, makes your clothes and fights, with her fist, surprised you haven't married her, or even dated her."

Lightning felt like beating the crap out of Snow more that she usually does but only by a little, and sad. 'I can't cook, I can't make clothes, we just met, and I'm not sure I'm good with kids.' Lightning mentally sighed as she got depressed.

"When I was younger, I did want to date her, I was crazy for her, but after all the fighting, after leaving her so many times, and hurting her, I guess I can't allow myself to be with her like that."

"You know if she is ugly, you could just tell me the truth." Snow said and he got elbowed by Serah.

"Oh, Tifa if Tifa is ugly, there must be a hell of a lot of girls out there who look like rabid behemoths." Cloud gave a small barely audible laugh. "She is one of the most beautiful women I ever laid eyes on, but that's another reason I can't be with her, she disserves better than some friend who abandons her a lot to go everywhere, I just bother her, and besides she is now like an older sister to me, even though I'm a month older.

Lightning felt relieved that he didn't have feelings for what sounded like the most perfect woman ever, but then felt worried as she realized if he doesn't like a perfect girl why would he like someone like her. Lightning, looked at cloud and stopped eating, there he was the perfect man, handsome, strong, kind, ca cook, can fight, and so many other physical attractive things. Lightning sighed and everyone turned to her.

"What do you not like my cooking?" Cloud said a little hurt but nobody noticed.

"No, your cooking is great but I'm just thinking about how I can't cook for nothing." 'Good job Light, you said a believable lie.' Lightning mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

"You're going to need to learn someday Light, men love women who can cook." Snow said, and quickly sank in his seat to try to evade Lightning's evil glare.

"I don't care if a girl can cook or not, as long as she is strong at heart and can defend herself in a fight…..and yes Snow she cute."

Snow laughed as Cloud answered his question without having to ask it. Lightning kept staring at Cloud, 'Cloud is already sexy enough but that clothes is making me want to claim him as mine, and no other girl can take him. Who their Light, it's not like yourself to lust over some man, then again he ain't just some man, he is a freaking god. Fuck I did it again.

Serah gave her sister a smile and a look that seemed to say, you still have a chance with this guy, fight for it. 'How come Serah can tell what I want, she always was able to read me like a book.'

"So Cloud, what you think of Lightning, is she your type." Serah asked, causing everyone to await Cloud's answer.

"I ugh…" Cloud sighed, "Yeah I guess you can say she is my type." Cloud said boldly but looked away from Light blushing.

"Did you hear that Light you're his type, why don't you give him a shot?" Snow said, causing both Cloud and Lightning to blush.

"Wh-w-w-w-wha-what are you talking about, me with this pervert, he kissed 2 different girls yesterday." Lightning said while she was trying to hide her blush.

"What, I told you that it was not my fault they kissed me." Cloud slammed the table now standing with his hands on the table.

"Oh yeah, then why did you let yourself get kissed by them, Chocobo haired perv." Lightning also hit the table now looking at Cloud, both arguing.

"Come on you two chill." Snow said, "SHUT UP!" Cloud and Lightning yelled at Snow, and the other two were now facing each other arguing.

"Serah you try to stop them."

"Are you crazy Snow, they scare me." The couple is now looking at the other two with fear as they realized that they where experiencing a battle of Titans.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MAD ANYWAYS ABOUT OTHER GIRLS KISSING ME?"

"BECAUSE."

"BECAUSE WHAT?"

"BECAUSE, YOU KISSED ME."

"Yeah I did, I kissed you, and you didn't kiss me, like they did to me."

"Well I didn't ask for that did I, just go out with the other two, because I didn't want to kiss you, I didn't want to, you stole it from me, you bastard!"

"…." Cloud was now speechless as the girl, who he loved, stopped on his heart.

"Leave I don't want you to be in my house, take everything you have and just go, people like you should rot, playing with girls hearts like they are toys." Lightning now had her back towards Cloud, lost in her rage.

"…Fine." Cloud sounded broken, all the words she said hit him like a sword cutting threw his body. He picked up his sword and packed his bags.

"Damn Light, I knew you where cold at times but even for you, that was too cold." Snow said as he tried to stop Cloud, but Cloud just ignored him as he walked out the door, snow followed managing to stop him so he could talk.

"Are you on your period?" Serah asked Lightning.

"What, why do you ask?"

"Cause you aren't acting like the Claire I know, There is no excuse, Cloud didn't deserve that." Serah went to talk to Cloud as well, as Lightning went to her room, locked it and started to cry.


	11. Recovery

Chapter 10

"Look Cloud you don't have to go Lightning didn't mean it, she is just confused and she always was a bit cold." Snow try to convince Cloud then Serah appeared in front of Cloud and try to stop him.

"Cloud come on, Lightning didn't mean that, I know my sister better than anyone, she is just…"

"Confused?" Cloud finished. Cloud turned on his bike as Serah try to tell him something, but the engine covered her voice as Cloud drove off. Serah and Snow were both shocked, and hurt. "That's it lightning has crossed the line, she could abuse me verbally all she wants but, when it's someone who saved her, some thanks." Snow was about to go in a give Lightning a piece of her mind. When Serah stopped him and shook her head. "No, I'll handle it Snow, this is girl talk." Snow just watched his wife walk into the house then followed her in.

Lightning heard a knock on her door, and sucked up her tears and tried to look as if she wasn't crying, "It's open." Lightning turned arms crossed to see her sister walk in, and Serah just hugged her sister, "Let it out Lightning, just let it out." Serah was mad at her sister but she knew the real reason why she was so mad and what went on in her head. Lightning was now hugging her sister trembling as she cried her heart out and ended up getting hiccups. Serah smiled as her sister Claire came out of the Lightning exterior, she felt like the older sister now as Claire was hugging her and she tried try to calm her down, and when her sister started to hiccup, she couldn't stop a giggle.

"It's alright Claire, he will be back, I know it." Her sister was still crying, and looked so weak, and so feminine, Serah almost was about to check to see if this is the real Lightning.

"Lightning, did you like him?" Serah asked as she noticed that her older sister, to a pause to think.

"….no, he just is just, a dumb Chocobo headed jerk." Serah got mad at her sister, and was going to shout, but decided against it but the anger showed on her face when she spoke.

"Claire, stop lying, if Cloud kissing with other women bothers you, you like him, why are you not admitting it." Lightning stopped crying and now looked at her sister's face, Serah noticed Lightning eyes were red and her cheeks where flushed. "I don't…" "Claire you can lie to me forever but if you lie to yourself…." "I just, don't think he likes me." Lightning was looking like she was about to cry again.

"Claire, he said you where his type, he was hurt deeply by your words, it's obvious he likes you, he kissed you before didn't he." Lightning eyes widened as she finally realized the truth.

"But I just crushed it, he won't like me anymore."

"Not with that attitude, what happened to my sister who never gives up, what happened to the girl know as Lightning. The person in front of me seems to be a different woman." Snow said at the door way. Lightning was too broken to even yell at Snow, and just looked down ashamed. **(Very out of character for the female hero.) **'Damn, she is more broken than Ithought. "How much of this did you see?" Lightning said, and Snow realized, that she wasn't ashamed she was mad, so mad that she was a darker shade of red than her hair.

"I saw the last part, but I heard everything else…. Don't worry I'll keep it a secret." Snow was putting his hands up defensively as he smiled on the inside, 'This is the Lightning I remember.' "I'll make sure you don't remember any of this." Snow gulped when Lightning moved like her name and beat up snow, unconscious before Serah pulled her off him.

"Claire, what are you trying to do kill him?" Lightning looked back at her sister, with a smirk. "Now that my anger and sadness is out of my system, it's about time I find Cloud and apologize." Lightning went to wash her face up and left the house, "Well at least she ain't broken anymore," and she noticed the unconscious Snow on the floor resting on the wall, "I never saw Light punch Snow that hard, and fast."

Cloud already rented a hotel room and was now driving around the city where he saw Fang's gym, and decided he should work out to numb his pain. Cloud noticed that it was like any other fitness center but the store had three floors, basement floor seemed to be the store the first floor was the gym, showers and locker room, and the third floor was VCT floor. Cloud walked to some of the work out machinery but realized he doesn't have work out cloths. Cloud went to the basement floor to the shop where it had everything, from cloths to equipment from sports drinks to energy bars and other stuff. Cloud only got a Sleeveless skin tight shirt that was black and had red Japanese tribal flame wolf, on the back a miniature version on the upper left on the front with Amaterasu, written underneath, 'must be the company.' He also grabbed some black silk shorts, from the same company with the Logo on the bottom right of the shorts.

When Cloud went to the counter he saw Vanille, in a royal blue T-shirt, with Amaterasu logo on the front but black, she was also wearing Amaterasu sweet pants that where orange. "Oh hey Cloud, I see you got the Amaterasu cloths, you know Fang makes those clothes right."

Cloud greeted the Teenager, "No I didn't know, were did she come up with the name and logo design?" Cloud put the cloths on the counter and while Vanille used the cashier to add up the total plus tax, "It's a very old pulse myth about the Spirit-Of-The-Hunt, Amaterasu, which was a wolf with black flames, oh yeah Fang said to give you a discount." She subtracted the right amount and the cashier came with a total of 30 Gil.

Cloud paid the 30 Gil, and was about to leave when Vanille told the other teenage worker, who was a platinum haired girl in the same clothing as Vanille but yellow instead of blue and black instead of orange. "Thalia you can take over right." The other female Platinum haired girl nodded her head as Vanille caught up to Cloud.

"So Cloud, how was your day." Cloud remembered the events and said, "Well, I could be worse."

"Awe, what happened?"

Cloud thought and said, "Woke up from one of the best dreams I had, but whatever." Cloud pout

Vanille giggled at Cloud and he just smiled, he approached the locker room and got dressed while Vanille was just waiting for him to come out. Cloud placed the clothes he took off in one of the lockers and got out in his new clothes.

Vanille, couldn't help but blush looking at the blonde warrior, She made note on how well toned he was, "What, is something wrong." Cloud asked, and Vanille blushed and led Cloud to the machinery, "You know how to use this right."

"Some of them but not all of them, it's a bit different from Gaia." Vanille showed him how to use some of the equipment and after watching him move, she couldn't help noticing every single muscle moved in every slight adjustment, being a 16 year old women, physically, she couldn't not be turned on by the man in front of her, and she was glad not a lot of people where here in the mornings. She noticed Cloud was using the max weight of 270 pounds and he was making it look easy as if, it was nothing and after doing multiple reps of hundreds. 'This man is a freaking strong, and sexy.

Cloud was on the fifth machine with worked out the lower body especially the calf muscles, when Vanille started to ask questions.

"Cloud how are you so strong."

"I turned super human by experiments that are now illegal in Gaia. They injected me with an energy source called Mako."

"That's cool, but why is it illegal."

"The energy they used was killing the planet."

"Oh, so Cloud, can I ask you something."

"You just did," Cloud smirked at the girl and she blushed, "But you can ask a different question if you want."

"Well ugh you see…." Vanille never felt so nervous, she was trying to see if Cloud would like to go watch a movie together. Cloud stopped using the machine, and noticed he ended up working a sweat as his shirt was a damp, and sweat beaded is forehead. "Would you like to go wa…" "Hey Cloud, how you been." Fang appeared in you guessed it Amaterasu Long sleeved black and blue shirt with royal blue sweat pants.

'Way to cock block, Fang.' Vanille sighed. Cloud on the other hand, greeted Fang and whipped the sweat of his forehead, as Fang got in closer she gave him a hug, which Cloud returned awkwardly.

Vanille, felt jealous that she didn't get to hug Cloud, and as gross as it sounds, feel his sweat. 'Guess I like guys sweaty.' Vanille thought. 'Oh how I missed this man's embrace, and his sweat and body heats turning me on.' Fang thought

Fang took a step back and examined Cloud Closely, "You look sexy in that Cloud, black and red." Fang told Cloud and Cloud just scratched the back of his head, getting a small blush.

"Ugh thanks, anyways, you make some pretty nice cloths; I especially like the Wolf design." Cloud said changing the subject.

"Thanks, you know if you want since you don't got that much Gil you can work part time here, until you go back to Gaia, how long you staying anyways." Fang now was asking questions both girls wanted to hear.

"A week or so, since the hotel I rented only allowed me to rent a hotel room for a week."

"Oh I thought you were staying at Lightning's place." Fang said, and Vanille now was jealous of Lightning for having the man sleep at her place. Cloud looked to the side with sadness in his eyes witch both of the girls thought made him look hot.

"We got in an argument so I rented a hotel room for now, so yeah I would like to work here part time." Cloud said. "Cool we will have you as a short term trainer, it's a system we have where someone signs up for a trainer just for a few hours, and it's cheaper for them, instead of having a personal trainer for weeks." Cloud nodded, as Fang told him he starts now, it's currently 8:30 am and she told him he will work for six hours.

"Oh and Cloud, at 12:00am is your lunch break, if you want we can go grab something together, since it's both our lunch break." Fang gave him a flirtatious wink, and Vanille joined the conversation, "that's also my lunch break so let's all have eat together."

Cloud was about to say, that's cool with me but Fang, got into Vanille's face and swore that the words that came out of their mouths was not the real conversation they were having.

"Oh but Vanille what about Thalia," but the message to Vanille was _Why are you cock blocking I'm trying to be alone with him can't you see that._

"Thalia will be fine she has lunch with more people than me, it's usually a group of five." But the message to Fang was _I can't let you have this guy, I was going to ask him out on a date earlier and you came in and ruined my chance._

"I see then, ok I guess we can all have lunch together, the more the merrier." But what was really said _so I kissed him, what have you done, nothing but smile and laugh._

"Ok then see you guys then, come on Cloud, people sign up for their trainers down stairs in the shop." Vanille grabbed Cloud's hand and playfully drag him to the store, as Fang just stood there heading to the VCT floor. 'So Vanille also fell in love with Cloud, great more competition.'

"Ugh Vanille I been wondering, on the 2nd floor what does VCT mean." Still holding Vanille's hand they stopped as Vanille got on her toes to whisper in Cloud's ear, "It stands for Virtual Center for Track, silly." Vanille skipped ahead and turned to see Cloud following with a slight blush as he touched his ear. 'He may be Older physically, and sexy/strong. But he is not that smart when it comes to women, He acts like Hope when he get's embarrassed.

'Well at least now I can get some Gil, to spend, It's obvious Fang got a thing for me, but I don't think I like her like that, even if she is hot. And Vanille seems to be childish, she reminds me of Yuffie, but cuter, damn it Cloud, don't turn into a pedophile, remember the five year difference, plus how would every one react if he brought home a 16 year old girlfriend, then he has to explain to Yuffie that what happened at the gold saucer, didn't mean he liked her.

Cloud just did what another man who seemed to be a trainer did, walk around the store helping costumers find some things and guide them around the store. 'Well Lightning seems to hate me now, so I might as well try to get his mind off her.' "Excuse me Cloud this you man needs a trainer." Vanille Called. "Right I'm coming."


	12. Discovered

Chapter 11

Cloud awoke in his apartment, he managed to avoid Lightning for three days, and he had like hundreds of missed calls from Snow, Serah, and Lightning. It's not that Cloud was holding a grudge; he was just afraid, afraid to hear Lightning say, I'm sorry for yelling at you, can't we just forget it and go back to being friends. Cloud would rather have the person he love hate him then stay friends until she loves someone else.

In the past three days, he manage to shove off, Fangs flirting as he was never into the women who tried to win his heart threw appeal. The times when he entered Lebreau's were as if he was choking, Lebreau didn't seem to back off away from him. Vanille was a little childish, she reminded him of Yuffie, he could tell they all liked him, and he was getting tired of having three women try to take his aching heart.

The news is still trying to find him, Cloud managed to avoid them by staying indoors and not standout, his neighbors think he is from Pulse. Cloud got up out of his bed and got dressed, it was 6:00am and he had a day off from work. Cloud walked out of his room and took the elevator 5 floors down to the lobby, where he usually eats the free breakfast of cornflakes and pancakes. Cloud walked out of the hotel to where he parked Fenrir and saw three people around it, he feared the worse and ran up to his bike and shouted "He what are you doing to my bike."

Cloud soon regretted it for he was too late to realize the group of people was the news people who were searching for him. 'Damn it'

"So this is your bike, it's not registered as a vehicle in either Cocoon or Pulse, so my theory this is Gaian technology, so you must be the Gaian who is visiting Cocoon." The woman who was the news reporter, who spoke with Sazh, was a bit too close for Clouds comfort as she was nearly up in his face. She pointed the other two who I guessed where the camera crew, as they used flying cameras to record everything. As one person said, we go live in five, four, three, and counted down the last with his fingers, Cloud was trying to escape but, the reporter moved every time he did.

Lightning woke up, and as she went into the living room, she turned on the TV and was about to change the program when she saw "Cloud," Lightning, said fully awake and all attention on the screen. He wore Black T-shirt, with Amaterasu jacket with the zipper down, and he wore black pants. She realized his irritation of being caught by the news, and also noticed a wolf shape pendant. A different shape, probably Gaian styled.

"Hi news reporter Jenny here with the one and only, Gaian to ever visit Cocoon, he manage to avoid us by blending in with the civilian population, this man" She gave Cloud the mike, and he replied, "Cloud Strife."

"Cloud strife, how was your time here in Cocoon so far."

Cloud scratched the back of his head, in the adorable way he does as he answered the reporter, Serah woke up now and saw the TV, "That's Cloud," She said in shock as she sat next to her sister watching. The reporter laughed at Cloud's response like it was a joke, "Glad you like it so far, anyways, we got more questions, ok how is the government on Gaia."

"Better than before, previously we had a psychotic man run the main government, but now we are rebuilding the capital, and other cities and villages destroyed in the process of stopping him and his failed projects."

"Was it frightening, being a civilian in the civil war."

"Who said I was a Civilian, I was one of the 'Failed' experiments so to speak."

"Oh how interesting, please tell us your story."

"If I do can I go back to living?"

The reporter laughed at his sarcastic remark and Cloud started to tell the story of ANVALANCHE both during the Meteor crisis and Geostigma crisis. He shortened it as much as he can; Snow woke up and was also watching the TV and Serah got up to prepare breakfast.

"So you're the savoir of your planet."

"No, I'm not; I was just the part of the group of people who did save the world."

"Oh, modest are we. So there you have it people I know there are some more questions to be answered, but we have to let this man go, Cloud strife Leader of the rag tag team who protected Gaia, he is like the female version of our own hero Lightning, who protected Cocoon." Cloud left as soon as possible as he mounted his bike and roared it alive and speed of just slightly above the speed limit, as he wanted to get away as soon as possible.

Lightning was about to run out the door and look for Cloud but, Serah stopped her, "Think Lightning if you go now, he is on a bike you can't catch up, second you can't leave in your pajamas, third, I'm not letting anyone leave without a proper breakfast." Lightning then quickly went to the shower then got dressed ate the food faster than Snow, which surprised them all, and charged out the door. She needed to let him know she was sorry, she needed to let him know that she forgives him, she needs to know, if she is forgiven.

Cloud drove off to the first place he thought of, and that was Lebreau's, He got of his bike and ran in, he knew that people will treat him differently, and won't ignore him like normally. He was hoping he could lie down a bit here. The people turned and didn't seem to notice Cloud, the TV was on some strange Cocoon sport, he went up to Lebreau at the booth which was empty, and she heard the news on the radio.

"Cloud you never told me you wear a hero." Lebreau sounded like she was dreaming.

"Yeah but look, I need a place to hide Fenrir, can I use the storage to hide it."

Lebreau put a finger on her chin while resting the other hand on her left hip, "Depends how bad you want to hide it."

Cloud was confused as she winked and leaned forward eyes closed. "I something soft and sweet," Lebreau said while waiting for what she wanted.

Cloud blushed and looked around to make sure nobody noticed him, as he closed his eyes and gave Lebreau the kiss she wanted, as soon as they made contact Lebreau wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from ending the kiss too short. Cloud did break free from the kiss after a good 7 seconds of lip action, as she whispered in his ear seductively, "Let me open the back entrance, I'll meet you in there." Cloud still blushing hurried to move his bike, he did like the kiss, but he didn't feel anything special from it, it's not like he doesn't like her it's just he needs more time.

Cloud left Fenrir in the storage and as he was going to leave Lebreau hugged him from behind, "Don't be a stranger Cloudy if you ever need some help, you know wee to get some." When Lebreau walked away Cloud turned and couldn't stop himself from looking at her perfect figure, and the way her hips swayed. Cloud stopped himself before he thought dirty thoughts and ran back in the city with the hood over his head. He could pass of as a college kid, but the fact remains School started 30 minutes ago and he was nowhere near a college. He wondered his way to the Gym without causing much of a distraction, he heard everybody's conversation topic in the streets they all wanted to meet Gaia's Hero Cloud strife, The girls called him hot and the guys called him cool the little boys wanted to get hair like him, the little girls thought why he had a chocobo on his head, and stuff like that.

Lightning, ran to Lebreau's, She knew Cloud would go out of the city to leave Fenrir somewhere and the only people he could trust outside of town, was herself and Lebreau. She ran in not slowing down till she saw an extremely happy Lebreau. Lightning went past the booth and grabbed Lebreau by the shoulders and while shaking her she said, "Where is he."

"Who are you talking about Lightning, "Lebreau said in a happy tone.

"Don't play dumb, I know Cloud left his bike in your care; now tell me where he is."

"Oh you're talking about Cloudy, yeah, he is in town but, be careful he is trying to lay low."

Lightning wanted to slap and thank Lebreau for calling Cloud Cloudy and for giving her a new place to search. 'Let's see the people Cloud would trust would be, Fang, they met each other before, Fang told me, they met in the park though she didn't give me the details.' Lightning rushed her way to Fang's gym.

Cloud went down stairs to Vanille, and manages to get her attention, "Yes sir, who can I help you." She asked, not noticing its Cloud.

"Vanille it's me Cloud, look I'm," Cloud got cut off by Vanille, "Cloud why are you wearing a hood." Cloud covered her mouth and did a quick check; thank god nobody was close enough to hear her.

"Vanille I don't want people knowing I'm here, I don't want to have people bothering me, so please , do you know a good place to hide for a while you know, to lay low."

Vanille thought for a second and noticed that Thalia arrived at the counter behind her, "Follow me it's not good to talk here," Vanille held his hand and guided him to the change room where there was nobody. "Right now we need to better up your disguise, I'll be right back." Vanille left him, and came back with a cart full of supplies, and handed them to him," Go try these on.

After a few minutes Cloud came out in a Dark Blue Bandana that covered his hair, sunglasses that covers his eyes, and high collar coat, and Dark blue jeans and Black and yellow running shoes. "There now you look different since you're wearing every visible piece of clothing is different. This isn't cheap but, I can't give you employee discount, or personal discount, but there is something you can do to get this cheaper."

"Tell me what it is." Cloud didn't bring much Gil with him, he didn't expect to by hiding, first thing in the morning. Vanille smiled, "I can pay for it but you going to have to pay me back, by" Vanille pretended to think, "Oh I don't know, watching a movie with me, and maybe a kiss." Cloud couldn't believe this Vanille is trying to get a kiss from him to, taking advantage of the situation. "But if you don't I guess you can pay the 500 Gil." Cloud cursed in his thoughts as he pulled Vanille close, and she hungrily kissed him before he puckered. Cloud was shocked by the girls lust, as she forced her tongue threw to get a better taste. Cloud pulled away, red as Vanille's hair, as she giggled, and said "Go talk to Fang; she knows some good hiding spots to run to if you get caught. Oh and Cloud, you taste sweet." She winked at him as she walked away, Cloud started at her ass while she walked away. 'Did I just get turned on by a 16 year old?'

Cloud shook his head and ran up to the second floor into Fang's office where he noticed she wasn't in the chair but when he turned around Fang closed and locked the door. "I knew you would come for my help Cloud." Fang was slowly walking towards Cloud as she finally hugged Cloud Arms wrapped around his neck and leg wrapped around his waist. Cloud was nervous, as he knew where she was going. "You know Cloud, if you want the information I hold your going to need to make me scream it out, don't worry the walls are sound proof and I took all the medication that prevents birth and STDs." Fang slowly removed her shirt revealing her bra, as she pushed Cloud on his back on her desk. "Who Fang, you don't have to do this, we don't have to do this. She turned down and bent over to let Cloud have a good view of her ass, as she remover her sweat pants. Fang now stood in front of Cloud half naked in black underwear, as she climbed on top of him.

Cloud thumped Fang in the forehead as she let out a "owe" and looked at Cloud who took off his Sunglasses and bandana and stared at her eyes, and she was lost in them again. "Fang, I'm sorry but I think it's time I leave." Cloud said in his soldier calm tone. Fang didn't even move when Cloud left , she just stood there thinking about his eyes, in her half nakedness. She picked up her shirt and sighed, "Cloud you will be mine."


	13. Chocobo runner Aka Cloud

Chapter 12

Lightning arrived at the Gym where there were a few people, and some strange man with a blue bandana and sunglasses, high collar coat and dark blue jeans, he was strange because he was wearing all that clothing at a gym, Lightning is just confused. She went to the basement were she found Vanille. She knew if Fang knew Cloud she would tell Vanille about him.

"Hey Vanille, have you seen," Vanille nodded her head before Lightning finished, and waved her closer so only they could hear each other. "Yeah I seen, Cloud, he dropped by moments ago."

"Ok did he talk to Fang?"

"Yeah after I got him disguised."

"Really what does he look like, now?"

"He is wearing a blue bandana, sunglasses and a high collar coat and blue jeans with black/yellow shoes, hard to miss him if you know what he is wearing."

'So blue bandanna, oh shit I walked past him and didn't realize it.' "Thanks for the help Vanille, but did he get any information form Fang?"

"I think so, but you have to ask Fang about it."

"Ok thank you." Shortly after Lightning left the gym as she found out Cloud refused Fang's help, for details she doesn't want to know.

'Ah shit that was Lightning; I hope she isn't tracking me down.' Cloud was now looking quite normal and he also saw the news van pass him and nothing happened, the only thing he needed now was places to lie low, but the cost for such information from Fang was, what's the word, too much. He is saving his virginity for when he gets married, and plus he already has a kid.

Cloud being dressed in mysterious clothing got attention from some people and especially the GC. 'Damn the paparazzi I rather fight Kadaj and his gang plus Sephiroth all at once.' Cloud, since Geostigma crisis were he killed Sephiroth the final time, learned and promise to open up ad not lie, to anyone. Now look where he is at, paparazzi trying to rape information out of him. Cloud was getting hungry, so he stopped by a small restaurant, the second fatal mistake of the day.

Cloud walked in a took a seat at the booth for himself, and for his luck he wasn't the only person hiding from something. He sat next to another man who had black hair and sunglasses. They both were the only people in the restaurant, and Cloud noticed the man was wearing black clothing, and was also being suspicious.

"So, you're hiding from someone to." The man in black said.

"….."

"This place is not so popular, 89 percent of all customers are people hiding. So what are you running from?"

"Paparazzi, they found out I'm from Gaia."

"So you're that Cloud guy, nice disguise. I thought you would stick out like a sore thumb, but you seemed to manage to hide."

"I'm guessing the city knows about me now."

"The city, ha, if you were so lucky, the entire planet knows. You cause more attraction than I did."

"Oh, and who are you."

"I'm Noctis."

"You sound like I should know you."

"Well I was the biggest thing around till you but it's understandable, you see Me and some guys, made up a band, so naturally people will have paparazzi on our asses but, the real reason they follow us is because teenage girls are obsessed with how we look not our music. But now you're here and your center of attention, blonde savoir of Gaia."

"…..So why you hiding."

"My girlfriend Stella is well, scary. I accidently broke her favorite chair."

"I don't need the details."

"Thank you." The two new companions continued their small talk. That is until a female blonde chick stormed in and grabbed Cloud throwing him on the floor.

"Finally found you Noctis, you think you could hide from me, I know your disguises, nobody else but you would got this far in clothing to hide from me." The blonde was shaking Cloud until the bandana came of reveling spiky blonde hair.

"You would go so far to change your hair style and color." She was about to slap him, but Cloud snapped back into reality.

"Whoa I'm not Noctis I'm Cloud, Cloud took the sunglasses off and pointed to Noctis, "That's Noctis." Noctis was laughing to himself and stiffened when Stella tackled him and dragged him, away.

"Not cool Cloud, not cool."

"Sorry it was rather you or me, and I can't be dragged into the light yet." Noctis and Cloud were both smirking, and thought, 'Sucks to be him.'

Cloud paid the bill, 100 Gil, and walked out and a strong wind Blue blowing away his bandana, "Oh shit," Cloud said, as a teenage girl nudged one of her friends and said, "Isn't that Cloud." Cloud could only think one thing before he ran….. 'Fuck.'

In a matter of minutes Cloud was being chased by the paparazzi and fan girls at first sight. Cloud dropped his sun glasses and was now glad he was wearing running shoes. Not has sturdy and useful as his combat boots, but a hell of a lot useful when he needed to be Light on his feet. Cloud was about to cross a intersection when a bus almost ran over him, almost because Cloud leaped 20 meters in the air and landed 40 meters away, sadly that wasn't enough to get rid of his pursuers.

Lightning was searching for Cloud and was about to give up when she heard a faint sound of running feet and a lot of people yelling "Cloud!" 'Fuck they found him first.' Lightning then ran towards the sound.

Cloud doesn't know who he is scared of more, Fan girls, Paparazzi, or Jenovah her fucking self, but he didn't want to get caught. 'Guess it's time to lose them even if it will bring me more fame.

The paparazzi are not going to let Cloud get away after the stunt he pulled at the inter section; they now had a Helicopter after him. What happened next shocked everyone and only increased their Lust to catch the man named Cloud.

Cloud ran to a building and jumped as high as he could, 90 meters, and was now on the roof top running and jumping over buildings as the helicopter was now, sending news broad cast about the super human who is jumping and running over buildings.

Serah and Snow returned to the TV after doing the chores of the day, and they saw Cloud doing the impossible, jumping distances people wouldn't think possible even for L'cie. "He must do crazy swats with his sword." Snow said. Serah giggled at his joke, and they watch as Cloud jumps off another building and land on the floor perfectly after a 125meter drop, and as he sprinted about 35 mph.

Cloud had to do something about the helicopter and did what was probably the stupidest trick anyone every fell for, Cloud managed to leap out of sight from the helicopter and threw a rock to hit a trash can causing the helicopter to follow the fan's reaction to the sound as Cloud watch everybody run the wrong direction. "Damn, there dumb."

"Yes they are, I'm surprised they lost a chocobo head like you." Cloud heard Lightning's voice and saw her go around the corner, she was smirking and her hair was as perfect as he remembered, 'fuck I'm still not over her.' "You know, you're pretty hard to follow, but this is my home town I know every corner, how did you think I lost the paparazzi after I saved this planet." Lightning walked closer to cloud till they were in arms length, Lightning place a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Look I've been trying to find you ever since the past four days, Cloud I want to apologize for what I said; I just lost control of my emotions." Cloud thought how ironic that came from somebody who told him to control his emotions a year ago back when she was with Etro. "Look Cloud I just want to start over, look if you accept my apology I'll be waiting at _The Fall, _the restaurant two blocks down from the GC building, Tomorrow at 8:00pm.

She hugged Cloud and both of them didn't want to let go but, the hug didn't last long, and Cloud saw Lightning walk away. "I'll be there. You can count on it." Lightning pretended she didn't her him, but smiled and felt her heart skip a beat when he said he'll be there. Both of them thought of one thing, 'I need to not fuck up tomorrow.'

** Ok real quick 'I want an opininon of this chapter good bad/ or completely fucking random, and whitch title you want, **_**Dramatic reality **_**or **_**Givetakelovefight.**_


	14. date

Chapter 13

Cloud woke up in his hotel room, the paparazzi kept him up till 1:50am, Cloud had to work so Cloud threw on the Amaterasu Clothing, and drove to the gym. Cloud knew he had a long day, first work, and then a date with Vanille while dogging paparazzi, then more dogging paparazzi, then dinner with Lightning. Cloud never thought of Vanille as a potential girlfriend, he didn't think a girl five years younger would catch his attention. Especially since her energetic personality reminds him of a certain ninja back on Gaia.

Cloud became a famous trainer in no time, he had no brake and always had a list of standby, Cloud had about 100 men try to get him to couch them and 342/700 ask him out while he trained them, Fang made Cloud train classes of 40 now instead of one person, more business more money in your pocket she said.

Cloud even had is own separate building next to the gym, with two quotes at the entrance from the Cocoon military and on the inside Gaia's military quotes. _**"Sacrifice yourself for something greater than yourself." Guardian corp. "I was gonna try shooting my way out, mix things up a little." PSICOM**_

"_**Courage is fear holding on for a minute longer."**_

_**Gaia infantry**_

"_**Shut up and get behind me…..Sir"**_

_**Gaia guards men**_

"_**A SOLDIER's job is not to land feet first in hell, it's to make sure it's crowded when we get there."**_

_**Gaia SOLDIER 3**__**RD**__**-1**__**ST**__** CLASS**_

Cloud liked his new work spot, for it gives him some privacy, when he is not training anyone, but now he has nonstop back to back classes for four hours. Cloud was now testing the progress of the class through strength and is making them do pushups. When he saw most of them struggling on the 47th pushup, Cloud called out "How many more can you do." And the entire course of 40 people shouted back, "One more." He waited till they all reached 70 pushups and called out again, when 15 people already gave up, "How many more can you do." The remaining 25 shouted back, "One more." When it was down to two people, they were on 117th pushup, "how many more can you do." "One more." "And ten seconds later." "One more" One collapsed on the 125th push up when Cloud, continued asking the last man, "Keep on giving me" "One more" "How many can you do now." "One more." The man did the last pushup after he said that when he fell exhausted on the 135th pushup. "I thought you told me you could do one more." Cloud said with a smirk.

Lightning was on patrol duty again, walking around the town making sure there is no trouble. She invited Cloud to dinner at 8:30pm, at one of the fanciest restraints in town, and she realized she doesn't really have a dress. When she told Serah about this, Serah said she would find Lightning the perfect dress to win Cloud's heart, Lightning Has faith in her sister, for Lightning really wants to make things better and she knew she had no right to win his heart, but even if she stomped on it, she still wants it.

"Somebody help that man stole my purse." Lightning instantly hid behind a wall as the man was running to her direction, and when she jumped out at the last moment she placed her swords handle in the man's face where he ran into it and fell unconscious. She hand cuffed the man to a nearby pole, and returned the purse to the woman. 'This is gonna be a long day.' She thought to herself.

Cloud was finally done for the day at work as he took a shower in the shower room, since he skipped it this morning, and put on the spare clothes he brought, (the advent children clothes), and got out where he met the teenage woman who managed to get a date with him.

Vanille wore a White blouse and Red black faded skinny jeans, and clung onto Cloud's right arm. "You ready Cloud," as she kissed his cheek. Cloud scratched the back of his head, and said, "Sure." Vanille then pulled Cloud along, as occasional Cloud fans saw him with a teenage girl stuck onto his arm like she was married to it. Cloud mounted his bike and Vanille hugged his back making sure he got a good feel, and placed her head on his back. Cloud put on his goggles, and asked, "Where to," "Let's go to the movies, there is this one movie that I wanted to watch with a guy."

When Cloud and his date arrived at the movie theater, he noticed that the paparazzi spotted him and were watching him from afar, 'Planning to get me coming out of the theater, it wouldn't work but since Vanille is here they know I can't abandon her. Smart,' Cloud walked to the ticket booth Vanille hugging his arm and then walked into the proper theater.

"Cloud, I'll be back." Cloud save her seat as he noticed the only people in the theater were all couples. The movie started and Vanille came back with a 50 ounce drink with two straws tied together in the shape of a heart. "I thought it would be nice if we got a drink, of course I would like for you to pay me back later." Vanille said, as she traced her lips with her finger and smiled taking her seat next to Cloud. Threw out the movie Cloud and Vanille, drank the drink watching the movie while Vanille rested her head on his shoulder.

Vanille looked up to see Cloud on a cheesy romantic part in the movie, and smile, "Come on don't be afraid to put your arm around me." She said as she wrapped herself in Clouds left arm. After the movie, Cloud and Vanille walked out, Vanille holding Clouds arm around her waist. Cloud saw a paparazzi in a car with a camera in the front of the theater, and when Cloud was about to lead Vanille to Fenrir, she turned him to face her, their eyes met and her arms were around his neck, "You really need to stop looking around and pay more attention to your date." With that said she kissed him, and Cloud found his arms around her waist as she deepened the kiss.

After what felt like minutes but what was only ten seconds, Vanille winked at the now flustered Cloud, "That's payment for the drink and," She kissed him this time but now using her tongue to taste what she could, as she licked the insides of Clouds mouth. "That's punishment for ignoring me."

"Maybe I should ignore you more often." Cloud accidently said out loud. Vanille giggled and said, "You know he you want to kiss just do it." "I said that out loud didn't I." Vanille giggled as kissed his neck, "I don't know I ignored you." She said as she got on Fenrir, and Cloud mounted behind her as he leaned on her to drive.


	15. Dinner

Chapter 14

Cloud date with Vanille after the movie was boring for Cloud, 'Note to self if you take a girl on a date that loves shopping, never take her to the mall.' As Cloud wasted 3 hour waiting for Vanille to stop buying everything, after that he carried the stuff she bought back to her place, and when he was about to end the date, Vanille stole another kiss.

"I hope we can do this again." Vanille said after she pulled away.

"….I got to go" Cloud said and Vanille just giggled, at the tone he used, she found the fact that when he uses his monotone voice he is rather insecure, tired and sometimes embarrassed.

Cloud mounted his bike and checked the time on his Phone, 6:30pm, "I still got time." Cloud roared his bike alive and went to store to buy something fancy (**As the narrator of the story Cloud begged me, well actually threatened me to not mention what happened when he had a gay man search for his clothes and well, can't really say more.)** Cloud walked out with black slacks and black suit, with white buttoned shirt, and black tie. After feeling Violated by the worker who assisted him, he went back to his hotel room and got prepared for the dinner date with Lightning.

At 7:45pm Cloud was cleaned up, and wearing his new suit, and after looking in the mirror to make sure his tie was ok and everything looked normal, Cloud grabbed some extra strong tick tacks and put them in his pocket, 'Just in case.'

Lightning returned home at 7:00, feeling exhausted, but after the relaxing bath and taking her time when she walked out of her personal bath, and into her room, Serah had placed her dress on the door hanging, and immediately regretted inviting Cloud to a formal restaurant. Her sister got her an emerald color dress, and black high heels. The dress exposed her back completely all the way down to the small of her back, and Lightning, knew that a dress alone is pushing it but an exposing dress; she is going to have a talk with Serah about this.

Lightning walked into Serah's room, with nothing but a towel covering her and pulled Serah into her room, Lightning was glad Snow was out at Lebreau's getting wasted instead of coming home quickly.

Serah was a bit confused as she was thrown on her sister's bed and was smirking as lightning turned a new shade of pink and shouted, "What the hell, I said a normal dress nothing exposing."

Serah giggled at her sister as Lightning was now just mumbling words that can't be made out, "Lightning, I figured Cloud would like a dress like that instead of the normal ones, I mean think, what man can't resist a woman in a dress that exposes her back, they will have thoughts, plus that's the style now."

"Lightning was now mute, at the mention of Cloud liking her dress, as the next minutes were spent on getting ready, after a while Lightning was in the dress and was looking quite formal, and lady like even though she was slouching as Serah was examining her master piece. Serah did Lightning's hair in a princess like hair style that was perfect for her straight slightly curly hair.

"I feel like I'm wearing a shower curtain."

"Oh relax Lightning and straighten up, do you think Cloud would find you attractive if you were slouching." Lightning quickly straighten up, and was now standing like a lady. As Serah giggled and smiled at her sister, 'Damn no wonder, not everybody in the wedding were watching me and Snow.'

"You straighten up fast, anything for Cloud Hugh." Lightning blushed and checked the time on the small watch that Serah let her borrow, it was a simple silver watch, it read 8:00pm' "Shit Serah I got to go," She was about to leave but Serah grabbed her arm as she pulled out two obsidian black earrings. Lightning, sighed and quickly placed them on, and looked at Serah, "May I go now mom." Serah laughed as she remembered that a few years back she said the same thing to Lightning when she was trying to head to prom.

Lightning was out the door and shocked at what she saw, Cloud was standing next to Fenrir taking of the new sleek black helmet of his head, as she took in every detail, the nice suit and slacks, the white shirt, and black tie, the dress shoes, and couldn't help herself, the man was what girls would call there prince charming.

Cloud wanted to surprise Lightning and show up giving her a ride, if she was home but as he took of his new helmet, and looked at the entrance, he couldn't take his eyes of the goddess in front of him. Cloud looked from her feet witch worn black heels and a anklet with a lightning bolt, and from the emerald dress, even the silver watch to the lightning bolt necklace and to her face taking in the every feature, and noticed the earrings and even the hair style.

They stood starring at each other for minutes until Serah pushed Lightning forward from behind, Serah retreated to her house watching from a window as the two were now in arms length until, cloud mounted his bike and offered Lightning his hand. When they both were mounted Cloud drove his bike in a cruising speed instead of the normal rushed speed, not wanting to mess up Lightning's hair, but due to this gentleman act the paparazzi was able to catch Cloud cheating on the date he had earlier that day.

When they arrived Cloud dismounted his bike and helped Lightning off, then Cloud offering his arm, "Shall we?"

Lightning, smirked and held on to his arm, "You tell me." Cloud smirked as well as they walked inside, when they entered the place was like a world foreign to both of the non social warriors. The place was full of classical music, and many people eating and talking fancy. Lightning felt completely vulnerable, but when Cloud lead her to the counter to be seated, he smirked at her and whispered, "I'm not used to this type of places but this isn't my first time, just follow my lead." Lightning blushed, she invited him here and she is the one being lead.

"Table for two under the name Farron," Cloud said to the waitress at the counter who had brown hair had her eyes closed, "Sorry but you are late your table was given up so now you have to wait on sta…" She didn't finish because when she opened her eyes to see Cloud's face, and immediately, change her tone from, lazy disrespectful, to shock. "You, you couldn't be, Cl-Cl-Cloud," "Strife, yes I am." Cloud said, as the waitress noticed Lightning, "Lighting Farron to." She quickly stuttered some things and then went back to a more work like behavior.

"I'm sorry though we don't have a table at the moment but if you could wait a few minutes you will be seated." Cloud just turned and faced Lightning, as they both sat on a bench waiting to be seated; as whispers from other people could be heard about the two heroes' of different planets came to eat dinner. Of course to Lightning it was just mumbles but Cloud heard clearly thanks to his enhanced hearing.

Lightning being exhausted from work was a bit tired and her eyes grew a little heavy. Cloud noticed and rested her head on his right shoulder, and she quickly tensed, and Cloud just whispered, "Relax, you must be tired from work, I don't mind letting you rest a bit." Lightning's eyes soon once again grew heavy. As Cloud sat with a sleeping Lightning on his shoulder, looking at peace, they stayed like that for 30 minutes before Cloud had to wake Lightning from her nap so they can have their dinner. After some small talk about work, and the stupid paparazzi, they finished their meals and were now just talking.

"So how did you manage to avoid the paparazzi back on Gaia?"

"Quite simple really, I traveled around the world in the remote parts a lot with no contact except threw my phone." Lightning looked at him then asked, "How come you didn't do that here."

"Because, I don't know the planet and I don't know where I could hide so I stayed in this town, besides that you guys were here, my only friends on the planet….other than Sazh."

Lightning smiled a small unnoticeable smile, and then looked up when Cloud asked, "How did you avoid the paparazzi."

"I had connections, plus they tend to leave you alone if the military tells them of, makes me glad I'm a soldier and not some delivery boy." She smirked, and Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"So what you could have been a delivery boy?" She then closed her eyes, and drank some of the wine they still had, "No, just I know someone who is."

"Well that someone must have been pretty tuff to take on the paparazzi by himself."

"Maybe, but he also just ran away from them an extremely long time."

"That's because he wanted to practice his awesome stealth skills." 'Oh god I just said something Yuffie would say.'

Lightning gave a small laugh, "Yeah his skills might be enough to doge amateurs but I found him pretty easy."

"Oh yeah, then why didn't you catch him when he walked past you at the gym."

"Because I wanted him to feel as if he was skillful," Cloud gave her a questioning look as Lightning gave him a serious look, and then they both smiled.

"You know Cloud I'm glad you're willing to forgive me, and forget about what I said." Lightning was now looking into his glowing blue eyes, his wonderful glowing blue eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you forgive me for getting you mad," as he stared into her electronic blue eyes. "You look beautiful Lightning." Lightning blushed, "So do you, I mean handsome, not beautiful." Cloud smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Somebody started to chant, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." As everyone else even the workers chanted kiss. Lightning and Cloud blushed Cloud looking away, but Lightning simply moved in closer and said "Cloud," and when he turned she kissed him, nothing to fancy just a short peck that didn't last a full second. As the crowd cheered and clapped, and returned to whatever they were doing as the two warriors, sat there in silence both blushing redder than tomatoes.

When they left the motor bike ride home was only full of silence as Lightning held on to Cloud. When Cloud dropped her off at her house, he stood off his bike and escorted her to the door, where she turned to him, "Thanks for tonight." "No problem." Cloud said as Lightning kissed him on the cheek and walked into her house.

Cloud was starring at the door stupidly as his hand was rubbing his cheek, 'I still have a chance.' He thought as he mounted his bike and replaced his helmet.

Lightning was at the door with her back on it letting out a sigh. 'I can still do this,' she thought as she heard Cloud's bike as he drove of. Lightning headed to her room when the Lights turned on to show her sister sitting on a chair smiling and then running up to her.

"Don't just stand there tell me how it went." She asked.

"Couldn't have gone better," Lightning told her sister, as her sister squealed, but little did she know what Cloud did that day, between Vanille and her will be on the front cover of the news and Cocoon's lifetime magazine.


	16. The calm before the storm

_**Hello dear, wonderful beautiful fans and wise intelligent awesome reviewers who stand out to compliment and or give me advice, two things, one if you haven't read my second story please do and leave a review, I would love more opinions. And second please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Chapter 15

Cloud woke up, thanks to the alarm on his phone, it is 6:30 am, and while Cloud wakes up he turns on the TV for the news. Cloud didn't pay attention as he got up showered and then dressed up in nothing but boxers and some black cargo pants. Cloud made himself some breakfast, simple blueberry pancakes, and was now focusing on the TV today was one of his days off from work, so he was in no hurry.

Cloud put on a simple white V-neck T-shirt, and put on his Fenrir Ring and Fenrir chain. Cloud took the time he had to send a quick text to Tifa, about his vacation on Cocoon. Cloud then left the apartment, and before he got on Fenrir, some kid made him give the kid his autograph. Then he drove off to the same store where he met Noctis. Cloud sat at a table next to the one way window, as the waiter left a glass of water and asked Cloud for what he would like, Cloud asked for black coffee, and the man was of as the door opened and revealed a group of people.

Cloud was surprised when he heard a familiar voice say, "Hey it's Cloud, never thought I would see you here again." Cloud turned and saw Noctis in similar clothing as last time, with Stella hugging his arm as three other men walked up behind him. One had Light brown hair glasses and a suit on, the other was a bulkier man with long dark brown hair and a scar on the left of his face, and the third seemed to be maybe younger than Noctis, and he had blond hair, and dress almost like Cloud but jeans and he wore a vest over his T-shirt.

We all ended up sitting at the same table, as The waiter brought my Coffee he ask what the others wanted, they all got coffee except Stella only drinking water, and everybody but Noctis and Stella had something to eat.

"So Cloud, did you see the cover of Lifetime Cocoon." Noctis said, face serious, Stella had a quick look of disgust but went back to serious, nobody but Cloud noticed. The others just eating there breakfast, "No I haven't," Cloud sipped at his coffee.

Noctis then pulled out a magazine with the title Lifetime Cocoon and Cloud saw at the cover, on the left half the kiss he had with Vanille in front of the theater, and on the right the kiss with Lightning at the dinner. The caption on the left read, _Cloud strife respected hero of Gaia, is dating a 16 year old woman, but is cheating on her right after their date as Cloud goes to have a dinner date with the hero of Cocoon, the respected hero of Gaia, a playboy, who cheats behind the others back. _

Cloud nearly did a spit take, "What, how did they, damn. They make it sound like I use my fame to cheat on girls and that I'm a no good cheat."

Stella scoffed as Noctis, continued his seriousness, "Look I know what the tabloids say aren't a hundred percent true but, there is some truth, I'm not judging you but you should be prepared for the public and more importantly the wrath of the hero's of Cocoon, Vanille may have not been as famous but she was part of the heroic team that saved Cocoon with Lightning as leader."

Cloud sighed and slouched in his seat, "well that's fucking awesome, do you have any advice Noctis."

Noctis shook his head, "Sorry man but I can't say I have been in that position since I been with Stella for a while, but hey I got a concert in the area, I'll give you two tickets, and maybe that can calm the girls down a little."

"Thanks Noctis, well I might as well deal with this now, and get it over with," Cloud stood and pulled out his wallet when Noctis, shook his head, "I'll pay, least I can do since you got to face the paparazzi." Cloud nodded his thanks as he walked out. Not everybody knew yet but his experience told him it was the calm before the storm.

Lightning woke up today was a day off, and she needed to get her Blaze fire sharpened. She had the normal morning routine, shower dress breakfast with Serah, punched Snow in the face, stretched, and walked out the door while Snow is being babied by Serah.

Lightning felt the breeze and thought, 'A storm is coming' She looked out to the ocean and saw no clouds. 'Strange for every storm needs at least one Cloud," She smiled as soon as she said Cloud, remembering the events of last night. When Lightning reached the store where they sharpen and polish weapons, she waited and one of the magazines in the waiting area caught her attention, and everyone in the room shifted away from Lightning when they felt her anger radiating of her skin.

Lightning didn't know who to be angrier at, Vanille or Cloud, as she waited in the room and anybody who even got her attention or looked in her eyes, Flinched as Lightning sat cross armed with a leg over the other.

Lebreau, was simply taking some of the few morning orders, when the TV mentioned Cloud, as her heart got stabbed, she wanted to cry and slap Vanille and Cloud and even Lightning in the face.

Vanille was working and was bored nobody was down, but then Thalia came into the room and, had a sad face, "Vanille, check this out." Vanille caught the magazine in her hands when Thalia tossed it at her, and immediately wished she caught it and threw it in the trash before reading. She knew the date between her and Cloud was a way of payment, but she couldn't help but cry, as Thalia hugged her.

Fang was in her office and saw the news on the small holographic TV in her office, and almost got angry enough to turn into Ragnarok and kill Cloud. There were some claw marks on her desk, now as she thought, 'It's on now, no more games.'

Cloud was now running from a mob of paparazzi thinking, 'fuck why me, Sephiroth come back and kill me next time, please.'

_**I know short, but I promise the next one will be longer thus the reason why this one is called the calm before the storm.**_


	17. Survivng Lightning

Chapter 16

Cloud is still running away from the paparazzi, when he took a wrong turn, and was now cornered, He was planning to jump when someone pulled him into the dumpster nearby. "Hey what are you doing?" Cloud could only make out a pair of feminine hands covering his eyes. "Shhh, they'll hear us." Cloud remained silent until he heard the paparazzi leave and didn't get out until the girl said it was clear.

Cloud got out, and was surprised the he didn't stink after the dumpster dive, but then he heard a voice, "I am very, very mad, cloud, why didn't you tell me you had a dinner date with Lightning, if I know we could of watched the movie a different day." Cloud turned and saw Vanille pouting and glaring at cloud with her arms crossed. She was wearing cloths he wouldn't expect to see in a store here on Cocoon, it was more exposing than he would of liked, as she stood there arms crossed with the clothing she wore to save Cocoon, Cloud, being he dated the girl, couldn't stop examining her body.

"Well I'm waiting." That got Cloud focused as a slight flash of red was on his cheeks.

"You didn't exactly give me the time to refuse; I mean you dragged me out right after I was done working."

"Then why didn't you tell me when it was lunch break or something."

"You didn't ask."

Vanille just pouted again and stomped acing like a child now, "Damn it Cloud, how can I be mad at you if you are standing there all serious, it's too sexy." Cloud didn't know it but his body was already in the SOLDIER pose, He remembered that when he took Marlean and Denzel to school he got some of the mother's attention when he watched the kids enter the school, standing in the SOLDIER pose.

"You think I look sexy when I stand like this," Cloud question causing the teenage girl to blush, and replied in a hushed voice, "Of course, I mean every girl thinks so."

"Look Vanille, I'm sorry, but I didn't expect this to be placed on the tabloids, but," He was cut off when Vanille slapped him and ran off. Cloud rubbed his face, it didn't hurt but it stung as he knew there would be a slap mark, "Teenaged girls are random." Cloud stated as he ran back to the store to retrieve Fenrir, which was surprisingly, not surrounded by his stalkers. When he mounted, he headed in the opposite direction of the City and headed to the beach, and headed to Lebreau's to hide his bike.

Lebreau has made every one's time at her bar nervous, the female member of NORA radiated an aura of anger and rage for Vanille and Lightning, 'How dare they, take Cloud from me, and behind my back to. Cloud is so going to get it when I see him.' And as she thought that she heard the garage open, and knew only HE could open it.

Lebreau left to enter the garage and everyone relaxed as tension left the air. Cloud put Fenrir, in the middle, placing the helmet safely away and the bike goggles, aside, when he saw Lebreau. "Hey Lebreau tha….." He got caught off guard as he got punched in the gut then slapped, "You dirty cheat, how could you."

Cloud quickly recovered and holding his red cheek, "…Sorry." Cloud looked down and Lebreau made a note he looked like a little boy who was transferred to a new school, shy and sad.

Lebreau then hugged Cloud, "I hate you so much now," She said, "But I can't stay mad at you Cloudy, but since you went on a date with Light and Vanille, you owe me one too."

"Can't I do something else; I mean I don't want people to think I'm dating three girls at once."

Lebreau than let go of cloud looking disappointed, "Then close your eyes." Cloud was confused but then closed his eyes. Soon he felt Lebreau hug him arms around his neck one leg around his waist, and her Lips taking his as she penetrated his lips with her tongue to taste him.

After a while Cloud tried to break away, but failed as she held him In place, and when Cloud try to break free he fell backwards as she was now on top of him. Still kissing Cloud, Lebreau slowly started to roll her hips forward riding Cloud's thigh. Cloud reached to stop her and accidently caressed her breast, she moaned into his mouth, and finally broke the kiss, as she slowly removed her top to reveal her bra.

"Since I can't beat you physically, I'm going to eat you up," As she continued to kiss him, as she moaned, into his mouth, as broke the kiss and grinded against his leg, "Cloudy, take me."

They were interrupted as Lebreau's coworker walked into the garage to get some more liquored for the costumer, "Whoa, ugh don't mind me I'll be out in a sec," The man ran quickly did what he wanted to, then he left saying, "Sorry to interrupt."

Lebreau, got off Cloud and got redressed, "I guess we have to continue this another time, Cloudy, like it or not I promise you, I won't allow any other girl to claim you," She pointed to his crotch, "Nobody will claim that as theirs, for it will be mine." She walked out with more swaying to her hips as she did. Cloud was glad he was able to save his virginity, as much as people think he wasn't Cloud practiced abstinence, but he won't lie he did wish they didn't stop, Lebreau managed to get him horny.

Cloud walk out and headed to the pier where he sat feet hanging as he stared into the ocean. He sat there, thinking; when he heard the sound of a gunshot and felt a bullet slightly miss his head. Cloud quickly turned and stopped shocked, as he saw Lightning pointing her gun blade at him.

"Cloud," Lightning roared at him and he flinched, and she turned her gun back to a blade and charge at him, "Lightning wait," she still ran then leaped to strike, Cloud rolled away and ran back to the safer more maneuverable space of the sandy area of the beach. He was now dodging Lightning's barrage of bullets and slashes, ducking and rolling away, Cloud accidently tripped, and Lightning was now upon him about to stab him as he kicked the blade away, and rolled from underneath her.

As he stood up he just stood there, as Lightning beat him up punch after punch, and in the last punch Cloud fell to the ground, where she continued to kick him, finally yelling her frustration, "You fucking cheater, I finally forgave you and trusted you and you choose to break my heart again." She stopped beating him up physically. "Damn you Cloud, I thought you were a nice guy, I wore a stupid dress for you, and even done my hair, fuck you, breaking my heart not once but twice." Cloud got up with his body bruised up, and swollen eye that was sure to blacken.

"….Done yet," Cloud got up and stood like he did before, as he took another beating from Lightning, at each time his body was more bruised up but he also got back up, repeating the process four times before she started to step back a bit, as Cloud stood up, he had a broken rib and lost all feeling in his left arm and was barely standing. "Why do you keep getting back up."

"….I didn't mean to hurt you, but since I did…" Cloud looked worse than anything he ever went through. "…Go on, continue," Cloud said but he ended up falling to his knees not able to support his weight. Lightning ran up to him arm about to punch as Cloud closed his eyes, but instead of feeling the knockout blow he felt Lightning's soft embrace as she hugged Cloud, careful not to hurt him.

"Lightning," Cloud was confused, as Lightning started to cry, Cloud put his right arm around her, since he couldn't move his left.

"I'm not crying by the way."

"I know."

"You're a complete ass hole."

"I know."

"And a big idiot."

"I know."

"and."

"and?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why." Lightning looked to meet Cloud's eyes but more tears came when she saw how horribly she disfigured his face.

"We should probably take you to the hospital; they will fix you up instantly."

"No need." She looked at him confused as she noticed his body was already showing signs of regenerating, "What, how?"

"SOLDIERs usually regenerate faster than humans but I also casted a regenerate spell."

"But how L'cie can only use magic…. Wait doesn't tell me."

"No, I'm no L'cie, Gaia has these orbs called materia, and if you place them in your body you can use them."Cloud explained as he pulled an orb from his arm, then replacing it.

"Now then, could you get off me so I can stand now? Lightning realized all the swollen parts of his face are now just red and look liked he just been slapped really hard of he got a sunburn, and she guessed his bruised where healed. She was awestruck.

Fang saw the beating Cloud took from Lightning and she even flinched when he got punched and was shock every time he stood up and as Lightning finaly walked with Cloud, takeing him to her house, Fang thought it was time to visit Serah, who was at home.


	18. Lunch

Chapter 17

When Lightning reached her house Cloud was now only covered in light bruises, "Serah, I'm home." Serah popped her head around the corner, and was smiling when she saw Cloud with Lightning. She ran up to the two in sweat pants and tank top, as she hugged them both, "I'm so glad you two are still friends even after the news." Serah released Cloud and Light, as she brought them both to the dining room, "Come on lunch is ready."

Before Serah served Lightning and Cloud she heard another nock on the door, as she turned and walked to the door as she opened it to see who it was, Fang walked in saying, "Hey Serah nice to see you again, is Lightning home." Fang managed to keep her normal behavior, and pretend that she wasn't going to brawl with Light and force Cloud to date her.

"Oh hey Fang, nice to see you again, yeah and Lightning is her were about to eat lunch, we have enough if you haven't yet." She led Fang to the kitchen, "Thanks Serah, I'm glad I get to eat your cooking again, and…..Oh hey Cloud," She said as she walked into the dining room, her tone changed from friendly to seductive as she saw Cloud.

Lightning had Clouds attention about saying how he shouldn't play around with girls feelings, and if he ever went on a date with her again it will cost him as he just smirk and nodded turning his head as he heard Fang, and smiled at her, "Hey Fang, how you doing."

Fang took the seat on the other side of Cloud scooting closer so she can sit while hugging his arm. "Good, a little lonely, since Vanille spent more time hanging out than me her best friend, I wish I could go hang out with other friends to, but the only ones I have work or are busy, I just needed someone to talk to so I choose to visit Serah, and I hoped Lightning was here to, so we can all talk, but I didn't expect you."

"Why don't you hang with Vanille and her friends?" Lightning said scooting closer to Cloud.

Fang still hugging Clouds right arm, rested her head on his shoulder, "Because I don't know her friends, and I haven't visited Serah for a while, but I never expected for Cloud to be here, it's been to long since I had last talked to Cloud." She said snuggling close, Cloud blushing.

Serah was already getting the food ready so at the table was the two girls and Cloud, Lightning got closer to Cloud and hooked her arm around his left as she looked away flushed as she pulled him away from Fang, "Don't get the wrong idea Cloud, it's just I don't want her to do something sexual, before we eat." Witch was part of the truth, but Lightning also was jealous of Fang being able to hug Cloud's arm easily.

Fang just scooted closer and resumed her position, "Cloud doesn't seem to mind, and you can hold his arm as well, that's why he has two." Cloud was blushing and was staring straight ahead, 'Dear god, or gods, I'm not good with religion, but please somebody anybody hear me, don't let me die.' As Lightning hugged his arm and was now glaring at Fang with a mad face, while fang returned the glare, electricity in their eyes, both not caring that Cloud can feel there boobs really well, for both of his arms are in between each ones cleavage.

Then Serah came in not batting an eyelash as she saw what was happening as if she expected it, "Ok stop fighting over Cloud and enjoy the dinner," Serah said. Causing Lightning to blush and Fang to shrug, as they scooted away as everyone ate then Serah looked to Cloud, "So who do you like more?" Cloud was drinking some water as he did a spit take, as Fang and Lightning glared at him.

"Who are you talking about?" Cloud gulped.

"You know, do you like Lightning or Vanille, who do you like better." Lightning grew a bit more intense as Fang was now just listening.

"Well Vanille is a nice girl and all, but she is a bit to young of me, and I know some people say five years is not to young but for me 3 years younger is as low as I would go, and even if she was two years older I would still like Lightning more." Lightning seemed to relax, as Fang leaned forward and asked, "Why?"

"I don't know maybe I like women who can handle themselves, or maybe I just like girls who act more mature than children." Lightning nodded her head agree that she too would like to have someone at least matured.

Serah giggled, "You seem to have the same taste as Lightning, she wanted to find someone who can at least cause her to actually be a good sparring partner, and they have to be mature, and at least three years younger, or two years older."

Cloud seemed to look at Lightning as she looked away when she saw him looking at her, he seemed to fit the age range, he could handle her in a fight, and he was mature, maybe he still has a chance after all, he just needs to push her a bit.

"Ok next question do you like Fang more, less, or equal to Lightning." Cloud was now sitting uncomfortable as all eyes were on him.

"I ugh, It's hard to choose, ugh, Lightning I guess, I known her longer." Lightning gave Fang a look of triumph.

"Ok then, shall I make dessert," Serah asked, and Lightning nodded along with Cloud and Fang said, "You know I could use something sweet." And she grabbed Cloud's face and kissed him in front of the pink haired sisters, as he was blushing Fang moaned and slobbered giving Cloud the wettest kiss he ever had. And when she broke the kiss, she licked the rest of the slobber on cloud's face of and off her face to. "Now that was sweet." Cloud was just shocked and completely red, as Lightning gave Fang a death glare and Serah giggled, 'Good Lightning needs motivation to win Cloud.'

Fang shrugged, "Can't lose to you yet honey," she said to Lightning, as she scooted close to Cloud hugging his body wrapping herself in his arm as she buried herself into his chest, "Besides I hadn't have a man's touch in a while now." Cloud blushed instantly, and Lightning blushed as well, Serah even blushed.

"Hold up I don't plan on doing THAT till I'm married." Cloud said.

"You can marry me after THAT then."

"I will not allow that Fang." Lightning said.

"And how that is decided this is between Cloud and me."

"…..I….I will stop you and make sure Cloud marries who he wants."

"Can't I say anything?" Cloud said as both girls just pushed him and he tipped in the chair, Serah checked to see if he was ok, "Sorry Cloud when they argue they end up fighting, then at the end they become closer friends, and or rivals." Cloud nodded his understanding, as he watched two hot girls fighting for him as Lightning stood and said, "You want to fight and see who marries him."

"Winner decides his fate." Fang said

"Deal." Lightning said

"Wait can't I just choose."Cloud said, but the women ignored him, as he felt the aura of both women, murderous and lustful. 'Hot but scary at the same time, damn it.'


	19. Duel

Chapter 18

Cloud and Serah are now watching outside on the beach what will be known as the deadliest catfight see on the beach over one guy. Cloud didn't know if he should have pride that two of legendary heroes of cocoon want him, or if he should be scare for the same reason. Cloud sighed as he leaned on his Fenrir, with Serah close by, "I don't get why they won't just go back to being friends and settle for a threesome?" Serah said not noticing the Cloud heard her and gave her a shocked look. 'Guess she isn't as innocent as he thought.

Meanwhile, Lightning and Fang drew out there respected weapons, "Lightning I won't let a catch like Cloud go, even if it means I have to run you down."

"You are forcing yourself on Cloud I can't watch it anymore."

"What's the matter jealous?" Fang said with a smirk while Light blushed.

With that said and done Lightning unleashed a few slugging shots while Fang dodged and deflected with her staff. Noticing the shots don't work Lightning went to confront Fang with a vertical slash meant to cut through the targets arm to meet the pole of Fang's spear. Fang went offensive as she pushed lightning back, and unleashed her own slashes and stabs as Lightnig blocked he slashes and deflected the stabs. Fang went for a stab again only for Lightning to side step and smack the flat of her blade across her face. Fang tried to recover in time but Lightning is fast and continues the combination with a kick to the stomach and when fang bent over Lightning slammed the hilt of her blade on the back of Fang's head, only for fang to tackle her to the ground as both lost ther grip on ther respected weapons as the rolled on the ground, punching pulling shouting at each other.

Cloud watching the fight was surprised when the deadly duel turned into an old fashioned deadly cat fight. He sighed and took the chance to just take his main blade and two others and leave the scene. Serah watched the fight with her own weird bloodlust, "Pulled her hair, punch her straight in the nipple, rip off her nails."

Lightning managed to kick Fang away only for both of them to find the others respected weapons, Lightning grabbed the spear and held it in an offensive stance, Fang gave the sword a twirl as they once again came at each other Fang slashing as Lightning maneuvered around each strike and dug the spear into the ground while she sidestepped a swing to use her momentum to lift herself of the ground and kick fang's back. While stumbling Fang shot at Lightning who only managed to get a flesh wound on her arm when she dogged the shots with a dive to the ground. When they stood back up they tossed their weapons back to their owners and continued their brawl for Cloud's future.

Cloud now inside the city wandering around was now stopped every now and then by people asking for autographs and pictures and but no crazy fan girls and paparazzi, "Guess they got tired chasing something that won't be caught. He then just remembered the tickets he got from Noctis and quickly face palmed how he could forget to give one to Lightning. He then started to head back when he saw a woman getting robbed and was trying to find the nearest GC officer, Cloud instantly rushed into action with his main blade drawn.

Lightning and Fang where now breathing heavily as they now stood facing each other both not making a move as Serah seemed to be talking to some people who gathered to see the fight. Lightning and fang now dropped their weapons and ran and threw a right handed punch with all their strength for both of them to fall back and be too tired to get up and fight.

"I won; you lost Light, give up." Fang said breathing heavily.

"For your information this is a tie."

Serah made a mental note, Lightning 8 Fang 6 ties 68. Just then both of the 5rivals agreed that it was a tie so Cloud would decide for himself, but when they turned to look for him, he wasn't there. Automatically the two rivals seemed to be full of energy as they were charged by the anger of having Cloud ditch them. They got their weapons and thought the same thing, 'He will choose me.'

Cloud now purse in hand as giving the woman her stolen belongings back as she thanked him, as she walked away he thought of one thing, 'I need to give Lightning this ticket so we can go to the concert tomorrow.' Cloud started to run back but was soon met with an invisible force as he was somehow pulled into an alley. Cloud couldn't see anything but soon saw a dark figure that was somehow pulled him in, until Cloud was now in the figure's grasp, his throat in hand.

"For the sake of my empire I shall kill you now." The shifting demonic voice said. As Cloud felt a blade penetrate threw his heart. Cloud went limp, as the Figure tossed him aside and was about to leave when it felt energy behind him and saw Cloud standing surrounded by a bluish flame. "Intriguing, no wonder it took all of the 20 flames of purgatory to kill you 10 years from now." The figures blade was now covered in a green a multi color flame as he saw it change from one color to another and saw the patter repeat 21 times. Cloud soon added a second blade to his sword and was now in a offensive position.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, 10 years, 20 flames of purgatory? You're insane."

"Simple I'm from the future; I came to kill you before you ruin our plans." The figure said, as it moved like a wraith to strike but Cloud countered, but grunted under the strength of the figure.

"I'd like to see you try." Cloud said using cross slash to send the figure back as said figure hit the wall with a crater and seemed to be coughing from the impact.

"As expected from the original flame, the 20 flames and the flame of rage are not able to compare." The figure said standing. "But, this is not the time to fight." It said as a portal opend next to Cloud and out came Noel sword in hand. And at the same t5ime the figure faded into the shadows.

"Thank god I came in time, you alright Cloud."

"Noel what the hell just happened."

"I'll tell you late but Cloud…."

"What."

"You lost a lot of blood."


	20. Let's sleep

Chapter 19

Cloud notice the Blood stained alley way and the hole in his torso, and Noel quickly laid him against the wall. Noel quickly pulled out some potions, made Cloud drink one and used the second to rub into the wound. Cloud felt the familiar tug and rearrangements of having the potion make the wound disappear. Cloud nodded his thanks to Noel as; Cloud motioned him to now explain the situation.

"Right, you see that man who attacked you, was part of a group called Relinquo, Flamae, (Yes I made it up the name means Forsaken Flames in Latin) They are from my time, Relinquo Flamae is what caused the destruction of my time, and their swords where the advantage they all had, based of Mako energy discovered by you when you got a bluish flame. There where 22 blades that had the flame, the 20 flames of purgatory swords, the flames of rage and the flames of hate. Using the said weapons they killed you 75 years before that time A.K.A 10 years later. (Notice more make up bullshit from me.). They succeeded, and the future was destroyed."

"But why come back and try to kill me now if they did it ten years later?"

"I was getting there, that man was the only survivor of the 222 members, I killed the leader in my time and the second escaping and you killed the other 20 generals ten years from now. The secondary leader being the only survivor, planned on killing you now to save the other 20. Why, maybe he doesn't want to die by a blade."

Cloud sat there and let the information sink in, "How" Cloud started, "How did I die."

"In battle, the Relinquo Flamae, have the leader know as Diabolus, (Latin for Devil) and Daemon, the one who attacked you (Latin for demon.) And there 20 flames of purgatory were the leaders of the 200 grunt soldiers, you killing off 1/3 of their main force, Diabolus sent his 20 generals to kill you, you killed them and you were barely able to stand after words, Daemon came and killed you when you passed out on the battle field."

Cloud getting up said, "How strong was I at that time."

"At least 7x stronger than now."

"Do I have a chance to kill Daemon now?"

"Not now, if he could pull you in with his attraction spell, he is at least 5x stronger than you, maybe more and adding his blade, the flames of rage and the other 20 flames of purgatory mixed into one he is currently out of your league."

Cloud thought back to how he was so easily stabbed by the stranger. "But, that doesn't mean you can't win." Seeing the look of confusion on Cloud's face Noel explained, "Originally the Cloud ten years from now wasn't estimated strong enough, but he had secret special fighting moves that and he, you, are already considered legendary. Adding more moves and other techniques to you, and well you get the picture."

Cloud nodded his understanding, "ok but one thing," Noel motioned him to continue, "I don't have much time to prepare new tricks do I." Noel frowned realizing even if the modern Cloud can learn new moves the amount of time it takes will be long and Daemon will surely attack again.

"True, but leave that to me, go I'll contact you when I find a solution." Noel stayed in the alley to ponder the problem he just been given as Cloud walked out to face a new problem as well. In front of Cloud, after he walked around the corner and got a few blocks away from Noel, was Lightning and Fang both looking exhausted but somehow having the energy that said to kick a certain blonde's ass.

"Hey Fang Light, ugh who won." Cloud said nervously as he scratched his head.

There was a long silence as both girls, just glared. Cloud thought 'Oh shit' when both girls glomped him. Cloud fell to the floor as both girls are childishly fighting over him, well a bit more than childish, more like death threats and promises of emotional and physical scars ECT.

"If you don't pick me Cloud I will kill you." Shouted Fang as she was now clinging to his left.

"No, cloud I won't allow it, Fang has HIV."

"Liar, we have medication that cures STDs, so it's not a problem." The girls were now arguing on top of Cloud as the said hero was silently wishing he didn't ditch them.

Later that day when it was almost time to eat while Cloud is now back settled into the Farron house hold, He was just dried himself from his shower now in some Amaterasu, shorts that where black and the symbol is the color of royal blue. He was shirtless as he traced the new scar across his heart. He had a flash back of the cloaked figure and the sword he had.

**"Do I have a chance to kill Daemon now?"**

** "Not now, if he could pull you in with his attraction spell, he is at least 5x stronger than you, maybe more and adding his blade, the flames of rage and the other 20 flames of purgatory mixed into one he is currently out of your league."**

** . "But, that doesn't mean you can't win." Seeing the look of confusion on Cloud's face Noel explained, "Originally the Cloud ten years from now wasn't estimated strong enough, but he had secret special fighting moves that and he, you, are already considered legendary. Adding more moves and other techniques to you, and well you get the picture."**

"Daemon, the flames, new techniques, damn it I leave Gaia and Cocoon uses me as a weapon like her sister planet did."

"What's Daemon Cloud?" Cloud turned surprised as he heard Lightning drying her hair with nothing on but some orange Amaterasu booty shorts a black wolf on it, and a black tank top, that was a little too small. She sat next to Cloud, and Cloud can still smell the shampoo.

"Nothing to worry about," he lied.

"Then explain the scar over your heart?" She said accusingly.

"I had this one for a while, just like the other scars."

"Liar you didn't have that scar before I know I remember." She looked about ready to hurt cloud if he lied again.

"So you memorized every scar on my body."

"Of course, now spill."

"Do you see anything else you like?"Cloud said confusing Lightning.

"What?"

Cloud stood up and turned showing off his upper body, "See something you like other than the scars?" Cloud teased.

Lightning immediately blushed, she will never admit it but she would love to feel his muscles without the shirt, "I-I-I-I didn't mean it like that." She said crossing her arms and facing away with a huge blush.

"Oh, then why are you as pink as your hair." Cloud pointed out being his more serious mode, which made Lightning blush out of embarrassment and the fact she likes his voice when he is serious.

Lightning was trying to defend her but the words died in her throat. Cloud took this to tease his hearts affection some more. "Awe, how cute you look like a puppy." He said like he was talking to a baby.

"Why you," Cloud was soon tackled and landed on his butt and his back rested on the coffee table while he had Lightning in between his legs, leaning into his half naked form, and slowly and eventually capturing his lips with hers.

Cloud hugged her form into his causing a slight eep, from Lightning as he deepened the kiss, soon they stopped for breath and looked each other in the eyes, this time Cloud kissed her again and explored her mouth greedily, but was soon surprised that she in return pressed the kiss until she was in charge, Cloud was surprised by the hunger the woman's eyes had when they separated and new she wanted more.

"Cloud, I'm sorry but…." She tilted her head out in pleasure as she was cut off by the divine feeling she felt in her bosom. Cloud was playing with Lightning's mounds as he actively liked her neck and nibbled on her ear. Soon Cloud stop as he took of her tank top and reached under her very naughty looking bra witch was almost see threw, and continued.

Lightning was about to resist when she felt something poke her on the inside of her thigh, she realized she was sitting on a very turned on Cloud's lap. 'Cloud has hardened because of me.' Lightning thought as she felt superior to her other love rivals, when she felt herself being carried.

Cloud holding her in a princess carry whispered into her ear, "Shall we continue in your room." Where Lightning was now the brightest shade of pink she ever was and slowly nodded a yes. That night was the best the couple had ever had, and that night was the start of their official relation ship.


	21. Final chap

Author's Note

Please read this.

Hey guys, Forsaken Martyr here, the last chapter is the end of givetakelovefight, before you send me hate reviews I plan on making a second story for it to continue, because I am having new ideas in my head I want to write down. I will also continue Fantasy high now and start another new Fic, not sure what to title it but I'm making a decision to have Cloud as the main but crossover with, Rosario vampire, or IS infinite stratos, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Here are the story plots and I would like to know the opinion

FF7 and Rosario: Cloud has defeated Sephiroth for the last time, and as the years past thanks to Mako poisoning he is no longer human, ashamed by his ability to main control of his monster like behavior. he pleads to Gaia for a "Cure", and Gaia responds by reincarnating him in a different dimension where he finds out, that monsters are not hated and in fact "Don't" exist, he also notices he is younger and well, he is still not human.

FF7 and IS: Cloud was born into Shinra industries a power company, and since his parents have died he is forced into the SOLDIER program, becomes super human, but also gaining the ability to pilot an IS, and together with his Personal IS, Fenrir, he will go to the academy and show them, real warrior.

FF7 and Percy: Cloud was born with a woman who is not mentally stable, she believes Greek mythology is real and keeps dragging her son in a lot of mess, Cloud in return was trained to fight not only because his mom forced him, ironically he found out the hard way that his mom wasn't crazy, and wait for the look of his face when he finds out who his dad is. (Takes place 2 years before Lightning thief and then time skips.)


End file.
